Then
by KACULLEN
Summary: Bella is a princess, Edward is the son of a poor farmer. One day they meet in town and sparks fly but will it last? AH
1. Pressure

**I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter One: Pressure**

IPOV

"Isabella?" my chambermaid, Esme, called through my closed door.

"Yes, Esme," I answered in irritation. I had been deep in thought, enjoying a peaceful moment to myself, when she interrupted.

"Your mother wishes you to join her in the receiving room," Esme stated solemnly, and I could tell by the tone of her voice that I would not be pleased with the upcoming conversation.

"Alright. Thank you, Esme," I replied with a heavy sigh as I heard Esme retreat back down the hallway. I rose to my feet, walked out the door and made my way towards the room where I knew my mother, Renee, was waiting. Don't misunderstand my meaning here. I've always loved my mother dearly, but she has always had a tendency to complicate my life by trying to be helpful.

My mother is Queen Renee Dwyer, and her husband is King Philip Dwyer. My official title is Princess Isabella Swan. Charles Swan, my father, was one of the King's Knights and was killed in battle right before I was born. Because of my father's sacrifice to the kingdom, the royal family took pity on my mother and let her remain in the castle with me, earning our keep as a maid. This is how she met Prince Philip, and the two of them fell in love and were eventually married. Now, normally it would be unheard of for a commoner to marry royalty, but Philip did some research and found that my mother did indeed have a noble heritage, so any hint of a scandal was quickly put to rest. My birth was a difficult one, and as a result my mother was unable to produce any more children, thereby providing a true bloodline for the throne. This left me as the sole heir, although not by blood.

I quickly made it to the receiving room, where I knew my mother was waiting, and let myself in. When I walked in I noticed my mother and Philip were talking to a man who had his back towards me, making it impossible for me to identify him.

"Isabella, there you are!" my mother exclaimed, acting like I had kept them waiting for hours instead of minutes.

"Did you need something, mother?" I asked, trying to stay as polite as possible.

"You remember Prince Jacob, don't you?" my mother asked just as the man in question turned around so I could see his face.

"Yes, of course. How are you?" I asked politely, even though I really didn't care.

"Better now," he said, which confused me, and then gave me a smile that sent chills of fear down my back. Prince Jacob Black was at least thirty years older than me, and he scared me more than anyone in the world. Jacob has been sniffing around me since I was fourteen. Every time he comes here he gets me alone, declares his love for me, and tries to touch me. I always manage to get away before he has a chance to do anything serious, but I am always left shaking and scared. Since I had just reached the age of eighteen, the proper age for a girl to marry, I had a very dark suspicion that I knew where this conversation was going, and I wanted no part of it.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, but what did you mean when you said 'better now?'" I asked Jacob, but my mother was the one who answered.

"Bella, I have wonderful news," she said, beaming. "Prince Jacob has asked for your hand in marriage."

"What?!" I asked, outraged.

"Isn't it wonderful, dear? We have decided the two of you will be married at the end of the summer," my mother said, clearly ignoring my boiling rage.

"NO!" I yelled, no longer able to contain myself.

"Excuse me, but what did you say?" Philip asked, seeming shocked and outraged himself.

"I said no, I won't marry him," I replied looking him right in the eye to show that I wasn't backing down.

"This is not up for discussion. It has been arranged, and you will marry him," Philip said, meeting my stare with a terrifying one of his own.

"You are not my father, and you cannot choose my life for me," I said. I continued to glare at him to show that I was not going to be intimidated into marrying a man I did not love.

"He is the only father you have ever known, and I am your mother. As your parents, we are telling you that you _will_ marry Prince Jacob Black," my mother said, and my confidence began to waver.

"He is too old for me," I argued in desperation.

"Age doesn't matter. Jacob is a fine match for you and for our family. You will marry him, and I do not want to hear another argument against it," my mother said, and I knew that I had lost.

"Yes, mother," I answered, holding in the tears I desperately wanted to cry.

"Good. You may take your leave now," my mother said as she patted my head, "and the King and I will discuss the details with Jacob." I turned to walk towards the door, but before I could escape Jacob wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"You will soon be mine, my dear," he whispered in my ear, and I had to work harder than ever to hold in my tears and my fury. Once he released me, I reached the doorway quickly and broke into a run as soon as I was in the hallway. Once I made it back to my room I shut the door and locked it before turning to face my bed. I gasped when I found my ladies-in-waiting, Alice and Rosalie, sitting on my bed.

Alice and Rosalie were more than just my ladies-in-waiting, they were also my friends, so I wasn't totally surprised to see them in my room. Alice was short with spiky black hair and more energy than seemed possible to fit into her tiny frame. Rosalie was blonde, insanely beautiful, and smarter than anyone I knew.

"Esme said you may need us," Rosalie said before she and Alice stood up and walked over to me.

"My mother and Philip want me to marry Prince Jacob at the end of the summer," I said, letting the tears I had been holding in fall freely.

"Oh, Bella, that's horrible," Alice said, and Rosalie nodded. They were all too aware of my feelings towards Jacob, and realized how much grief this development would cause me. Alice and Rosalie spent the next hour trying, but failing, to calm me down.

"I just wish I could run away," I wailed, because the tears still had not stopped.

"Why don't you?" Rosalie asked, and then, when I gave her look that suggested she was mad, Alice continued her thought.

"At least for one day," Alice said, and Rosalie nodded.

"What?" I asked, still not seeing where she was going with this.

"You could sneak out and go to town for the day," Rosalie explained.

"It would give you a chance to escape and clear your head," Alice added.

"How would I do that exactly?" I asked curiously, because the idea sounded better and better the more I thought about it.

"Don't worry. We will help you," Alice said.

"Okay, then. Tomorrow I will go to town," I replied as the excitement of escape and a day to myself took over.

EPOV

I awoke with a yawn and a stretch of my arms before glancing out my window at the new day before me. I made a mental checklist of all the things I needed to do that day; plant crops, feed the animals, and complete any other chores my mother would most likely have for me.

"Edward, you had better be awake in there!" my mother, Elizabeth, yelled. I didn't respond but instead got out of bed, got dressed, and made my way to the front room.

"Good morning, Mother," I said when I made it to my destination.

"You had better get a move on. Your father left for the fields five minutes ago," my mother said as she put a plate of food in front of me. I looked down and noticed that once again my breakfast was eggs. My dad, Edward Sr., was a farmer; we didn't have much money so our food came from our animals and whatever crops we harvested.

"Breakfast was great, Mother. Thank you," I said after I had practically inhaled my eggs and was half way out the door.

"You're welcome, dear. Be careful today," my mother said as does every day.

I made my way into the barn to complete my chores in there first, before going to meet my father in the fields. After all of the animals were fed and watered I made my way to the field, where I knew my father was probably already waiting on my arrival.

"Morning son," my father said as he pushed his uncontrollable hair out of his face. I had to smile because I had the same problem with my own hair; I had my mother's bronze colored hair but the style was totally my father's.

"Hello father," I replied before grabbing the hoe and helping him dig up the earth. It was spring time, which meant we were getting ready to plant our crop seeds. Before that could happen, however, we had to check the soil for rock and old roots from the past seasons.

"So, have you given any more thought to what we talked about last night?" my father asked as we worked.

"No. I haven't, really," I replied, as I tried to block out the conversation I had endured with my parents the night before about finding a wife. In a few months I will be nineteen, and my parents felt that it was time I found myself a wife. I, however, disagreed.

"Tanya is a wonderful girl, Edward," my father continued as if he hadn't heard me.

"No, father, I have to say she really is not," I replied. Tanya was our neighbor's daughter; she is also the girl my parents want me to marry. Tanya is shallow, superficial, and her dresses are so tight it's a wonder she can fit into them at all. Throughout our entire childhood and adolescence Tanya has been after me, and I have denied her thus far. However, I was faced with the possibility of being stuck with her or risking the disappointment of my parents. In my mind, the only reason you should get married is if you are in love, and I am most defiantly not in love with Tanya.

"I say she is a fine choice. But right now we must work, so we will discuss this later," my father said as he continued to labor over the soil.

"Yes, father," I replied as I started to dig at the earth harder than before. One thing I loved about working in the fields is that it is a great place to take out any frustrations. My father and I worked hard that day, and before I knew it we were walking back to the house. Our small house came into view shortly after our day's end journey began. Our house isn't huge, but it is cozy; it has a kitchen/living area and two bedrooms, mine being the smaller of the two, of course. My favorite thing about our house is that it always smells like food from my mother's cooking. When my father and I walked into the house minutes later I was immediately assaulted with the smell of venison and biscuits.

"How was your day?" my mother asked when we walked in the door.

"Productive in one way, but not another," my father said as he kissed my mother's cheek.

"What do you mean?" my mother asked as she scooped food onto our plates.

"Well, we made wonderful progress with the field, but not so much with our son," my father explained, and I rolled my eyes before sitting down at the table.

"Father, it is my life and I will decide how I live it, and who I live it with," I exclaimed.

"Now, now, let's not ruin dinner. We can discuss this some other time," my mother said before pushing my father into his seat.

"Oh, Edward, before I forget, can you go to town and pick up something for me tomorrow?" my mother asked, causing joy to flood through me.

"Of course," I replied, trying to contain my enthusiasm. I loved going to town, because not only did it get me away from work in the field, but it also gets me away from my parents and their demands for a short time.

"Wonderful, then. You will be okay without him for one day, won't you, dear?" my mother asked my father.

"I'll manage," my father grumbled, clearly not pleased that his only helper was being taken from him, but I didn't dwell on it.

As soon as dinner was over, I escaped to my room before my parents could corner me with more talk of Tanya. I spent a quiet evening alone in my room, and went to sleep early with a smile on my face as thoughts of the day in town I would have tomorrow allowed me a peaceful rest.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Pictures of Bella's castle and Edward's house are on my profile. With Edward's house imagine it with a door and maybe some glass windows :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Crash

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Two: Crash

IPOV

I awoke the next morning feeling a bit groggy from a restless night's sleep. As I remembered what I was going to attempt to do today, I couldn't help but smile to myself. I was excited at the chance of a taste of freedom, but at the same time I was nervous because of the likelihood that I would be caught. I had only a moment to dwell on it, however, because no sooner had I rubbed the sleep from my eyes when Alice and Rosalie entered my chamber.

"Good morning, Princess," they both greeted me in sing-song voices, causing my smile to disappear. Alice and Rose both knew I loathed it when they called me Princess, but still they persisted. I knew that propriety demanded that even my ladies-in-waiting should address me properly, however we were such good friends that it seemed silly for them to follow that particular protocol.

"Good morning, ladies," I replied with a scowl that caused them to giggle, for they knew exactly what had brought the sour look to my face.

"Are you ready for your grand adventure?" Alice asked excitedly as she pulled back my blinds and Rosalie set a tray containing my breakfast at the foot of my bed.

"Yes, although I am quite nervous," I admitted, making my anxiety known.

"You have no reason to be," Rosalie said. "We are here to make sure that things go smoothly."

"Very well," I answered, knowing it was useless to argue with either of them.

"Alright, then. Eat some breakfast while Rosalie and I find you something appropriate to wear," Alice said as she gently grabbed my hand and lead me to my tray.

"What have the King and Queen scheduled for their day?" I asked as I nibbled on a piece of fruit. I wanted to make sure they would not be requiring my presence, or expecting me to attend anything that they considered to be a royal responsibility.

"They are making the necessary arrangements for your engagement ball," Rosalie answered from inside my closet, where she and Alice were rummaging through an endless selection of garments.

"My engagement ball?" I asked, indignant. I didn't want to be engaged, let alone have a ball to celebrate it.

"You are a Princess, and you are engaged, therefore there will be a ball to celebrate," Alice replied.

"This is the last thing I wish to celebrate," I answered, my eyes beginning to burn once again with tears of frustration.

"We understand," Alice said, sitting down next to me and taking my hand in hers. "We know of Prince Jacob and have heard your complaints of him, and we agree that the life you are being forced into would not be cause for celebration, but unfortunately we have no choice in the matter," Alice explained on behalf of herself and Rosalie.

"Are you still eating?" Rose asked. "You have a big day today and you will need your strength."

"Yes, I am eating," I said as I ripped in to a piece of crusty brown bread.

"There is nothing suitable for you to wear in this closet," Alice announced in frustration a moment later. I was dumbfounded by her statement, because I know that she and my mother had personally chosen each and every item in my closet, which was very well stocked for any occasion that may arise in any season of the year.

"Excuse me?" I asked, voicing my confusion.

"All of your clothes are much too regal and speak of your social position for you to be able to blend in without anyone taking notice of your true identity," Alice explained.

"Oh no," I said, realizing that once again I may be prevented from acting like a normal girl, even for a day. "I should have known that such a thing would be impossible."

"It's alright. I think I may have dress that will work," Rose said. My hopes lifted once again as Rose quickly exited my chamber.

Alice and I waited in silence while Rosalie was on her quest. Alice did, however, share the rest of my breakfast with me. Several minutes later Rosalie rushed into the room breathlessly, carrying a dress over one arm.

"Will this do?" she asked Alice while still trying to catch her breath.

Rosalie's dress was brown, fitted at the bust and waist, with a low-cut neckline and a full skirt that flowed out simply at the bottom. Underneath the top half was soft white fabric that peeked out just above the bust line, then re-appeared from the brown fabric at the shoulder, gently gathering at the upper arm to create shoulder poufs. The creamy white sleeves cascaded down gently almost to the base of the skirt. It was a common dress that any non-royal female would wear into town.

"It's perfect," Alice replied before I could. "Isabella will most definitely blend in with the crowd in that dress."

"I agree, Rosalie. It is perfect," I replied.

"Excellent. I was able to find these as well," Rose said, pulling out a pair of simple brown shoes from under the dress. They made a perfect ensemble.

"Those shoes will go with the dress wonderfully," I replied with a smile.

"Well, let's get you ready," Alice said excitedly as she started bouncing up and down.

Rose helped me don my new attire, and I was pleased how well the dress and the shoes fit me. Alice brushed my hair straight down, letting it flow freely as opposed to the bun and ringlets I normally wore, and did not to add any make up or jewelry to my look.

"Rosalie, thank you so much for the dress and the shoes. They are amazing," I said while giving her a hug.

"You're welcome, Isabella" Rosalie replied while hugging me back.

"Well you had better get going. You are wasting the day," Alice said with a quick hug, and we made our way out of my chamber.

"How will I get past the guards?" I asked as we arrived in the main level of the castle.

"We will take care of it," Alice said as she and Rosalie exchanged an evil glance.

I hid behind a statue while Rosalie and Alice made some sort of ruckus that I could not see. As soon as the guards ran in the direction of the noise I ran out of the door and away from the castle. I was grateful that the town wasn't terribly far away, since my only method of transportation at the time was my feet. Being out in the fresh spring air was enough to clear my mind and lift my spirits, but just knowing that I had the whole day to do as I pleased made everything seem even better.

I soon came upon the town, and was amazed to see all of the activity already taking place so early in the day. Shops and stands were full of people buying and selling things, and it was hard for me to decide where to begin my adventure.

With no set destination in mind, I began to make my way into the overcrowded street. Still wary of being recognized, I mostly walked with my head down, until I crashed into another person and fell to the ground.

"I am terribly sorry," said a musical voice, as a hand stretched down for me to grab.

"The fault was mine," I replied as I took the hand and glanced up, only to get lost in the most vivid pair of emerald eyes I had ever seen.

EPOV

I tossed and turned most of the night due to the excitement of the upcoming day. I managed to get a few hours of sleep before waking for my day in town. I dressed hurriedly before making my way to the kitchen for breakfast, and I was relieved to see that my father had already left for his day of work.

"Good morning, Edward," my mother said as she set a plate of food in front of me.

"Good Morning, Mother," I replied as took a bit of the biscuit that she had put on my plate.

"Your Father would like you to feed the animals before you set out," she instructed as she pumped water into the wash tub to wash the breakfast dishes.

"Yes, mother," I replied as I continued to eat.

"Edward, I know that you don't wish to speak about marriage, but I feel we must," my mother said while turning away from her dishes to face me.

"Must we, mother?" I asked in exasperation.

"Yes. Now I know that you are set against it, but it would make me and your father so happy to see you settled," my mother explained.

"That is fine, but why do I have to settle with Tanya? Why can't I wait until I fall in love?" I asked, hoping she would understand how I felt."There are several reasons, my son. First, you have known Tanya and her family your entire life, so it makes sense. Second, I fear you may never fall in love," my mother replied.

"Firstly, yes, Tanya and I have known each other our entire lives, but that does not mean that we will make a good husband and wife. Also, what makes you think I will never fall in love?" I answered trying to keep my anger in check.

"Edward, I know you are capable of finding love. It is Tanya I worry about," my mother confessed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my emotions changing from angry to confused.

"I am going to tell you something that I have not even shared with your father," my mother said, and I knew it must be serious if she had not shared it with my father.

"Go ahead," I urged her.

"I was talking with Tanya's mother the other day, and she is worried that Tanya will never find a husband. The way Tanya talks and dresses are not proper, and her mother is afraid it will drive away all the good men and draw in the bad," my mother explained. "She is fearful for Tanya's well being."

"She is right," I agreed.

"Yes. So, the two of us decided that the two of you marrying would be the best solution for everybody," my mother said, causing my anger to flare up again.

"What did you tell Father to get him to agree to this?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I told him that it was time for you to pick a wife, and that Tanya would be perfect. He agreed," my mother answered.

"You said that this was the best solution for everybody, but I must say it is not the best solution for me, Mother," I argued.

"Just think about it. That's all I ask," my mother said, and because she looked so desperate I had no choice but to agree.

"Fine, I will think about it. I must go now," I said as I got up from the table.

"Here is the list of things I need," my mother said, handing me a small piece of paper and some coins which I tucked safely into my pocket.

"I will see you tonight, Mother," I said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Have a safe journey, my son," my mother said, giving me a hug before I walked out the door.

I was in the barn minutes later feeding the animals as my father had asked. After feeding the cow, chickens, pigs, and horses I began to get my horse ready. I loved Twilight, my horse. She was all black with just a little bit of white around her hooves. I quickly got all the necessary equipment on her and we were ready to go.

We lived about ten miles outside of town, so I knew it would take me a while to reach my destination. After we had traveled a mile, however, we ran into my two best friends, Emmett and Jasper. Emmett and Jasper lived a few miles away from me, but we used to attend the local school together. Emmett is a huge man, with intimidating muscles and curly brown hair, but he is really quite gentle and kind on the inside. Jasper is tall, blonde, and very emotional for a man. He is also extremely sensitive to what other people are feeling.

"Where are you going, Edward?" Emmett asked with giant grin on his face.

"Into town," I replied. "My mother needs a few things, so I was lucky enough to get a day off from working the fields," I said, trying to look enthusiastic, but having trouble doing so. My mind couldn't stop thinking of my earlier conversation with my mother.

"You seem a little stressed, Edward," Jasper said, showing off his talent.

"My parents want me to marry Tanya," I said, not even bothering to hide my disgust.

"That is horrible," Emmett said, looking equally disgusted, while Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"I know, but I am going to do everything I can to stop it," I replied.

"Well, good luck. Just know that we are here if you need help," Jasper said.

"Absolutely," added Emmett. "Um, except for right now, because we are going fishing," he said, holding up his fishing pole.

"Well, you two have fun. I should be on my way," I said as they waved and I continued on my way. A bit later I arrived in town, and promptly fastened Twilight to a tree so I could walk around freely. I found myself not paying as much attention as I should have when I collided with a warm body. I looked down and saw a young woman on the ground, and immediately felt terrible for putting her there.

"I am terribly sorry," I said as I extended my hand to her for assistance.

"The fault was mine," a beautiful voice answered. The woman used my hand to pull herself up, and I was met with the warmest chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Pic of Bella's dress on my profile. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE:) **


	3. Green and Brown

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Three: Green and Brown

IPOV

As I grasped onto the beautiful stranger's hand and stood up completely, everything around me faded away as I stared into his emerald green eyes. I was aware of how rude it was to gawk like that, but I couldn't find it in myself to look away. It was almost as if I could see all the way into his soul through his eyes, and it left me unhinged.

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked, breaking me out of the trance I had gone into.

"Yes," I said, blinking my eyes to help clear my mind. "Yes, I am fine. Again, I apologize for not watching where I was walking," I said. I couldn't help but notice he also seemed a little bit fazed.

"I was not watching where I was going, either, so I must accept at least half the blame," he answered with a smile that left me weak in the knees.

"I suppose that would be acceptable, then," I said with a smile of my own. We silently gazed at each other for a few moments, and I am sure to passersby we look quite ridiculous standing there just smiling. I felt a blush creep over my face, which he must have noticed because he then broke the silence.

"Well, I imagine I shouldn't keep you from your errands," he said with a polite incline of his head.

"Yes, of course," I answered, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Enjoy your afternoon, miss," he said with another one of his intense smiles.

"Thank you, and you enjoy yours as well," I replied. We both lingered in our spots for a few more seconds before awkwardly walking away from one another.

I spent the remainder of the morning wandering around town and in and out of a few of the shops. I had brought a little bit of money with me in case something caught my eye. As it turned out, a couple of things did catch my eye, but I realized there was no way I would be able to bring them home without raising curiosity as to how I had acquired such things outside of the castle. One of the things that caught my eye was a painting; the other was the beautiful stranger I had met this morning. No matter what I did I couldn't get him out of my mind; his intense eyes and breathtaking smile were etched into my mind.

I only realized that it was lunch time when a rumbling noise from my empty stomach brought my attention to the sun's high position in the bright blue sky. I bought an apple and some bread from a stand before searching for someplace to eat. After a few minutes of searching I realized that I would have to leave the town proper to eat, because it was simply too busy for me to find somewhere to sit. After walking a little ways, I noticed a few trees just outside of town and decided to eat under one of them.

Once I was settled with my head rested against the trunk of the tree, I took a big bite of my apple and began to day dream about green eyes and crooked smiles.

"May I sit with you?" a voice asked, breaking me out of my dreams. I looked up and nearly choked on the apple in my mouth when I saw the beautiful stranger with the green eyes looking down at me.

"Of course," I replied as a smile found its way on to my face.

"I'm sorry we were not properly introduced earlier. My name is Edward," he said once he was seated. He began to eat a piece of bread he had been holding in one hand, while casually trying to tame his unruly mane of bronze hair with the other.

"My name is Belle," I said, because I was afraid if I said Isabella he would figure out who I was. We were both silent as we finished our lunches. After we had both finished Edward turned to me.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is a girl like yourself doing in town alone?" he inquired.

"What do you mean 'a girl like myself'?" I asked, praying silently that he had not recognized me.

"I apologize. I meant no disrespect," he said nervously. "I simply meant that a girl as beautiful as yourself would normally have a chaperone," Edward explained, causing my cheeks to flush.

"Thank you," I replied shyly. "I am in town to escape."

"Escape what?" Edward asked with a slight smile.

"My life," I replied with a sigh as I remembered what was waiting for me back home.

"Me too," he replied so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Pardon me?" I asked, hoping he would explain further.

"Oh. Um…well, I am town because my mother needed a few things, but also because I needed to get away from my life for a day," he answered.

"I don't mean to pry, but what is it that troubles you in your life?" I asked, surprising myself at my own boldness.

"My parents have taken it upon themselves to decide how I will be spending the rest of my life," Edward replied, and I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"And how will you be spending the rest of your life?" I asked.

"According to them, with a woman whom I do not love, and who drives me completely insane," he answered, and I placed my hand on his arm in a gesture of comfort, because I knew how he felt.

"My parents want me to marry a man twice my age who doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself," I explained. He looked at me then with understanding in his eyes and placed his other hand over mine.

"I am sorry," he said, giving my hand a squeeze that caused shivers to go up and down my arm.

"I am sorry, too," I said.

"Our personal strife caused us to be distracted enough to cause an unplanned meeting today, but I am glad for the chance to have met you, Belle," Edward said with a shy smile.

"Me too" I answered.

"As much as I don't want to, however, I fear I must leave," Edward said after a moment, and I could see the sadness in his eyes at the thought of leaving.

"Alright," I answered, trying to hide my own sadness.

"Is there a chance…do you think we might see each other again?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"I cannot say," I answered, thinking that as much as I wanted to see him again I didn't know if it was possible.

"Will you be in town again anytime soon?" he asked.

"Again, I am not certain," I answered again.

"I know my mother will be sending me here again in two weeks. Do you think you could return in two weeks?" Edward asked.

"I shall try," I answered, thinking that in two weeks I would probably be more than ready for another escape. I hoped that Alice and Rosalie would be willing to assist me again.

"Then I will remain hopeful that your efforts are a success, that I may be so lucky as to see you again," Edward said as he kissed my hand before getting up walking back towards town.

EPOV

As I helped the beautiful girl before me stand, I continued to stare into her chocolate brown eyes, not wanting to let go of her warm hand in mine. After a moment, though, it occurred to me that I wasn't being much of a gentleman, so I asked her if she was alright.

"Yes" she replied. She looked a bit dazed, and I wondered briefly if she had hit her head, but even if she had, I knew there was no way she was as unhinged as I was.

We exchanged pleasantries over whose fault the collision was, although I couldn't imagine such a beautiful creature possibly being at fault of anything bad, and again I found myself having to make a conscious effort to remember the rest of the world around me.

"Well, I imagine I shouldn't keep you from your errands," I said, not wanting to leave her company, but also remembering that I had obligations of my own to tend to in town.

"All right" she answered and I was pleased that she seemed disappointed; truth be told, I was too.

"Have a nice day" I said smiling again.

"I'll try, you have a nice day as well" She replied and we smiled at each other another minute before slowly walking away from each other.

I walked around town in a daze as I thought about what had just happened. By not watching where I was going I managed to crash into the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Brown eyes haunted my thoughts as I wandered around, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. Before I knew it, my stomach was growling and it was lunch time.

I purchased some bread, the least expensive thing I could find, and I realized that I hadn't yet acquired any of the items my mother had asked me to get. As soon as I finished eating I needed to concentrate and accomplish what I came into town to do. I walked around looking for a place to eat, and noticed a figure sitting underneath a tree just outside of town. My heart sped up as realized who was sitting under that tree, and I made my way over to her.

"May I sit with you?" I asked when I finally made it to the tree and the beautiful girl sitting under it.

"Of course" she answered, looking surprised and pleased to see me. I sat down and began to eat my bread, but after a few moments I wanted to hit myself as I realized that yet again I was acting like a social outcast.

"I'm sorry we were not properly introduced earlier. My name is Edward," I said sheepishly.

"My name is Belle," she answered, looking slightly nervous. I imagined that my boldness had startled her, and perhaps made her uneasy. I tried to lessen her concerns with conversation.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is a girl like yourself doing in town alone?"

"What do you mean 'a girl like myself'?" she asked pointedly. I hadn't meant to insult her or imply anything improper, of course. I needed to clarify my question immediately lest I lose the chance to learn more about her.

"I apologize. I meant no disrespect," I said quickly. "I simply meant that a girl as beautiful as yourself would normally have a chaperone."

"Thank you," she said, blushing. "I am in town to escape."

I couldn't stop myself from asking more questions about her life. She opened up to me, and I began to explore Belle's life through her eyes and words. It seemed that we both found ourselves wanting to escape the realities being forced upon us by our parents. I also found myself telling her about my own issues with a possible forced marriage.

"Our personal strife caused us to be distracted enough to cause an unplanned meeting today, but I am glad for the chance to have met you, Belle," I admitted to her.

"Me too," she answered, and my heart soared a bit.

"As much as I don't want to, however, I fear I must leave." I wondered how I was supposed to walk away from Belle, wanting to know so much more about her. What if I never saw her again after this? After all, I was sure I had not seen her before, so my chances of seeing her again by chance were slim.

"Alright," she said. I had to find out if seeing each other again was a possibility.

"Is there a chance…do you think we might see each other again?" I inquired.

"I cannot say," she answered. I wondered if this was because she would not be coming into town again soon, or if it was because she did not wish to see me again. I thought our friendship had begun on a positive note, but then again I had no such experience with women.

"Will you be in town again anytime soon?" I dared to ask.

"Again, I am not certain," she answered again.

"I know my mother will be sending me here again in two weeks. Do you think you could return in two weeks?" I knew I was pressuring her for an answer, and she would probably decline, but I had to ask.

"I shall try," she answered, and she sounded sincere. Again, I felt my heart give a little jump at the possibility of another meeting.

"Then I will remain hopeful that your efforts are a success, that I may be so lucky as to see you again," I said, and took the opportunity to kiss her hand before we went our separate ways.

I made my way through town gather the things my mother had asked for, unable to contain the huge smile on my face.

**AN: Thanks to my Beta fnmom68! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW because I really do want to know what people think of this story! Thanks!**


	4. Back to Life

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Four: Back to Life

IPOV

After my amazing day, I walked home as slowly as I possibly could in order to avoid the horrors that awaited me upon my return. I spent the entire walk home thinking of Edward, and how much I wished I could see him again. I knew sneaking out of the palace a second time would be risky, but I was willing to attempt it. The thought of seeing Edward and escaping from my own personal hell was just too tempting. I would have to entrust the confidences of Alice and Rosalie about exactly what happened today, because I was going to need their assistance again in order to find that happiness again. I just hoped they would be willing to help.

I snuck into the palace a short time later through a service entrance, trying to be as quick and quiet as possible as I made my way to my room. Luck was not on my side, however, because when I rounded the final corner to my room I came face to face with Prince Jacob.

"Isabella, where have you been? I have been searching the palace, and was becoming concerned that I had yet to find you," Jacob said, trying and failing to sound worried.

"I went for walk," I replied, attempting to get around him. Jacob reached out and grabbed my arm, effectively holding me in place to endure his further questioning.

"Then I wish even more that I had found you. I would have loved for us to walk together," he said with a smile that made my stomach turn.

"I wanted some time to myself," I replied, hoping he would let it go.

"I see. Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself," Jacob said, leaning to down to smell my hair and causing me to shudder in disgust.

"Jacob, I must go now," I said, trying to pry my arm from his grasp.

"Very well. I just wanted to inform you that our engagement party will be in three weeks," Jacob said with a huge smile on his face.

"I shall make note of it. Good day, Jacob," I said as politely as possible with a fake smile on my face.

"Good day, Isabella," Jacob said as he kissed my hand before releasing it. I hurried to my room and slammed the door before throwing myself on my bed and screaming into a pillow. I had only just returned to my life and I already wanted to escape it again. After managing to calm myself, I found a towel and some water and began to freshen up, scrubbing especially hard where Jacob's lips had touched my hand. Alice and Rosalie walked in just as I finished.

"Isabella, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked as she and Alice stared at my hand, which had turned scarlet from my diligent washing.

"Jacob kissed my hand and I suddenly felt the need to wash," I explained, and they both nodded their heads in understanding.

"So, you have already seen Jacob?" Alice asked.

"Yes. He wanted to inform me that or engagement party will be in three weeks," I said not even trying to hide my disgust.

"I am sorry," Alice replied sympathetically.

"I know, and thank you," I replied before giving both her and Rosalie a quick hug.

"How was your day in town?" Rosalie asked when I had released her.

"Amazing," I replied, unable to contain my smile as I thought of Edward.

"What happened?" Alice asked excitedly, obviously noticing my change in expression.

"Well, I crashed in to someone," I replied, feeling the blush rise in my cheeks.

"What?" Rosalie asked, and I knew that she was confused by my answer.

"I was walking, and I had my head down because I didn't want anyone to see my face," I explained. "I crashed into a man with the deepest green eyes I have ever seen."

"Oh my gosh," Alice exclaimed. "Did it anger him?"

"No. He wasn't really looking where he was walking either, so he claimed half of the blame," I answered.

"What was his name?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward," I answered with another huge smile on my face.

"Wait. So, if you introduced yourselves, then did he realize who had crashed into him upon hearing your name?" Alice asked, looking worried.

"No, because I told him my name was Belle," I answered sheepishly.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Precisely for the reason Alice looks concerned. I didn't want him to know who I was and be discovered. When I gave my name, I panicked and it just slipped out," I replied trying to defend myself.

"Did you spend the day with this young man?" Alice asked, and I could tell she was trying not to bounce as she normally would whenever she was excited.

"Well, after we apologized for crashing into each other we went our separate ways. However, our paths crossed once again and we ended up having lunch together under a tree," I said, not knowing what to expect their reactions to be.

"Oh, how wonderful," Rosalie replied with a dreamy look on her face.

"What does Edward look like?" Alice asked, and I rolled my eyes before answering.

"Well, as I said, he has the deepest, most intense green eyes I have ever seen," I explained. "He also has bronze colored hair that sticks up in different directions, an incredibly handsome face, and a smile that almost took my breath away. He has a look about him that would indicate that he spends much time working outside in the sun."

"Wow, he does sound amazing," Alice said when I finished.

"He is," I agreed. "He really is."

"You fancy him, don't you?" Rosalie asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes," I replied a little too quickly.

"Do you think he feels the same?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I think he might. He asked me if he could see me again in two weeks," I replied.

"You did say yes, did you not?" Alice asked

"I said I would try to come back in two weeks," I answered.

"Do you want to see him again?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, but I am going to need help again if I want to sneak out. May I rely on the both of you once again?" I asked, hoping they would agree to help me.

"Of course we will help you, Isabella!" Rosalie answered, and Alice nodded and bounced in agreement.

"Thank you," I said while trying and failing to conceal a yawn.

"You should sleep now after such an exciting day," Rosalie said and I nodded. The two of them helped me prepare for bed and I drifted into slumber almost immediately. I slept peacefully that night dreaming of green and bronze.

EPOV

As I rode home that evening I couldn't help but think of the beautiful girl with warm brown eyes that I had met that day. Everything about her was beautiful, even her name, Belle. I could hardly wait for two weeks to pass so that I could be graced with her beauty once more. I was so entranced in my thoughts that I almost failed to see my friends walking down the side of the road as they returned home from their day of fishing.

"Edward!" Emmett called, breaking me from my thoughts. I shook my head to clear it before I answered.

"Hello Emmett, Jasper. Were the fish not biting today?" I asked while glancing at the almost empty bucket in Jasper's hand.

"Not as well as we would have liked," Jasper answered, holding up the bucket containing only a small handful of fish.

"How was your trip into town?" Emmett asked as I slid of my horse, allowing us to talk face to face.

"Enchanting," I replied without thinking, and then blushed when my mind caught up to what I had said.

"Enchanting, eh?" Emmett said as he and Jasper tried to hide their smiles.

"The town itself wasn't enchanting," I clarified. "It was the person I met while I was there that was enchanting," I said, causing full smirks to appear on both of my friends' faces.

"And who exactly was this enchanting person?" Jasper asked.

"Belle," I replied, and could help the smile that appeared on my face as I thought of her.

"And how did you meet enchanting Belle?" Emmett asked.

"I crashed into her, actually," I replied, feeling embarrassed as I recalled my clumsiness.

"Well, I suppose that is one way to meet a person," Emmett teased, making me want to hit him upside his head.

"Well, we crashed into each other because she wasn't watching where she was walking, either," I explained. "Then we ended having lunch together under a tree."

"What does Belle look like?" Jasper asked.

"She has long brown hair, a beautiful face, and the warmest brown eyes I have ever seen," I explained.

"Are you going to see her again?" Emmett wanted to know.

"I told her I would be in town again in two weeks, and I asked her if she might be there as well," I answered.

"What did she say?" Jasper asked.

"She said that she would try," I said, hoping she would try as hard as should could to return to town, because I wanted to see her again badly.

"Well, it sounds like you had an eventful day. I hope your enchanting lady friend returns," Emmett said, and Jasper smiled and nodded.

"Well, I should be going. I know my mother and father are probably wondering where I am," I said before climbing back onto Twilight.

"Good day, Edward," Emmett said cheerfully.

"Good day, Emmett, Jasper," I replied before continuing my journey home. I cringed when I rode by Tanya's house and saw her standing outside.

"Hello Edward," Tanya said as I came to a stop in front of her.

"Tanya," I replied with nod of my head.

"Have you heard the wonderful news?" Tanya asked with a smile that I am sure was mean to be attractive but just made me shudder.

"What news would that be?" I asked, even though I knew full well what her 'wonderful' news was.

"The news that we are to be married, of course," she said as she walked closer to my horse. I knew the polite thing to do would be to get off the horse so we could converse face to face, but I just couldn't find it in myself to do so. I wanted to get away from Tanya quickly, and dismounting to talk with her would only make that more difficult.

"Yes, of course, that news," I replied, trying to act happy about said news. "I have had a long day in town and am very tired, so I apologize for not realizing what you meant."

"Oh, that is quite alright," Tanya answered while batting her eyelashes in what was supposed to be an appealing way, but really just made it look like she had something stuck in them. "Are you as overjoyed as I am?"

"Of course," I replied, hoping I sounded sincere.

"Would you like to come inside?" Tanya asked, and I had to hide the scowl that was threatening to appear on my face.

"No, thank you. I really should be getting home," I replied, gripping Twilight's reins.

"Alright then, I shall see you soon," Tanya said before blowing me a kiss and walking back towards her house. I rode away quickly trying to get as far away as possible from that home and the person who resided there. I made it back to my family's home without having to stop again, and I was grateful because it had been a long day and I really was getting tired.

I tied up my horse and retrieved my mother's items from the saddle bag before going into the house. Both of my parents were sitting at the table eating dinner when I walked in, and my mother was pleased to see me. She happily took the items from my hand and went to the stove to put dinner on a plate for me.

"Thank you for getting these for me, Edward," she said before placing a kiss on my cheek and my dinner in front of me. I began to eat quickly, not realizing how hungry I had become. After a couple of bites I turned to my father.

"I hope my time in town didn't cause you too much trouble," I said.

"I did just fine, but I will be glad to have your help tomorrow," my dad replied, and I nodded while finishing my dinner.

"I am extremely tired, so I think I will retire for the evening," I said as I rose from the table, handing my mother my empty plate and utensils.

"Good night, dear, my mother said.

"Night, Edward," my father added.

I fell asleep in minutes, and spent the night dreaming of the beautiful girl with the warm brown eyes that gloriously crashed into my life just hours before.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Please please continue to REVIEW because I love hearing what you guys have to say! Thanks :)**


	5. Two Weeks Later

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Five: Two Weeks Later

IPOV

Two weeks went by more slowly than I ever thought possible. Most of my time was spent reluctantly helping my mother plan the engagement party I did not want, and avoiding Jacob. It seemed that Jacob had a sixth sense when it came to my whereabouts, because whenever I would enter a room he would be there moments later. I thanked God everyday for Alice and Rosalie, who would distract him long enough for me to manage an escape. Alice would compliment his outfit and give him fashion tips which he relished, being the vain soul that he was. Rosalie simply did what she normally did to get a man's attention; she walked into the room. Rosalie's beauty could stop a man dead in his tracks, and Jacob was not immune to her charms.

Feeling constantly pursued by Jacob made me realize how excited I was at the possibility of seeing Edward again. I recalled the morning after my adventure into town, when I realized that anything further between Edward and I should not be considered possible, because I am royalty and he is not. I decided then that it would be unwise for me to become attached to him. About an hour later Jacob arrived on the pretense of finalizing some details with my mother, and after spending five minutes with him I decided I didn't care who was royalty and who was not. I was going to try to see Edward again and not worry about the consequences.

Plans for my and Jacob's engagement party were another thing I had to stress about. My attitude lacked even a hint of enthusiasm, because I loathed the idea of celebrating the unwanted marriage that was to follow in the months to come. This made any details I was involved with almost physically painful, and my mother did not help to ease my plight. She would demand that I make choices and decisions regarding the party, then go ahead with whatever plans she felt were more appropriate, claiming that the plans were mine all along. Between having to deal with my mother and trying to avoid Jacob I felt completely lost, and needed desperately to feel like the happy person that I once was, not just a stringed puppet. I knew I would have that feeling back if I could just get away from the castle again and spend some time with Edward. I longed to learn more about his life than just what I knew from our first meeting.

Alice and Rosalie were in my room helping me prepare for my day out, and I donned the same dress I wore on my last outing because it was the only article of clothing that would help me blend in. I just hoped Edward wouldn't notice I was wearing the same thing.

"Isabella, I think you are ready," Rosalie said after she and Alice finished brushing my hair.

"Thank you both so much," I replied with a smile.

"Of course. Now get going!" Alice scolded through her knowing smile.

"Alright, I'm going," I replied with a laugh as I walked out of my chambers. I had managed to pass through the halls unnoticed and was almost to the main door when I ran into my mother. I tried to hide my groan when she took in my appearance and scowled.

"Isabella, where are you going dressed like that?" she asked disapprovingly.

"I need to go out for a walk," I replied, which was technically true since I would have to walk to town.

"Well that frock cannot possibly have come from _your_ closet. Why are you wearing such a thing?" she asked, glaring at the simple brown dress.

"The ground is still wet from the morning's dew, Mother. I did not wish to soil any of my finer things," I answered, hoping she would approve of me wanting to take care of my things. I silently praised myself for quick thinking.

"Very well. But why do you feel the need to go for a walk in the first place?" she asked, cocking her head to one side in curiosity.

"I simply require some fresh air and some time to myself to adjust to all of the, um...recent excitement," I replied, even though I hoped to not be by myself, but with Edward. The answer seemed to satisfy her, though, and she looked pleased that I was making an attempt to adjust to the idea of marrying Jacob. Internally, I grimaced at the thought.

"Well, there is much I have to attend to, so do enjoy your walk," my mother stated, and walked away before I could even respond.

I walked out the door quickly before Jacob could show up and delay me further. It was still early morning and the air was slightly crisp as I walked to town, but I enjoyed every minute. I felt free and happy for the first time in weeks, and when the town came into view a smile made its way to my face. I did not know where Edward would be, so I wandered around and eventually became impatient. I decided to sit under the tree where we shared our lunch two weeks ago. I leaned with my back against the tree trunk and daydreamed about green eyes and bronze hair. I was so involved in my own thoughts with my eyes closed that I wasn't aware that someone had approached me.

"Are you asleep?" a musical voice asked me, and my smile grew because I recognized it immediately.

"No, I am not," I replied as I opened my eyes, and once again looked into the deep greens eyes that belonged to Edward.

"Hello, Belle. May I sit?" Edward asked with a smile that took my breath away.

"Hello, Edward. Of course, please do," I replied.

"I am so glad you found a way to come back again," Edward said as he sat down next to me.

"I am glad also; it is nice to see you again," I replied.

"It is very nice to see you as well," Edward said, and picked up my hand to kiss the back of it, causing me to blush.

"Do you have to pick up many things for your mother today?" I asked because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Not too much. Why? Are you trying to get rid of me already?" he teased.

"Of course not," I answered with a small giggle.

"Good, because I am not ready to leave yet," he answered before leaning back against the tree.

We were both silent for a few minutes. It was a comfortable silence, and we both seemed lost in our own thoughts. It was nice to sit in silence for a change. Normally, I have people constantly talking to me or expecting me to speak, and it was even nicer to sit in the silence next to Edward. We were sitting close enough that I noticed a heavenly scent coming from Edward. I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but it made my mouth water.

"Belle?" Edward asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, because for some reason I did trust this man, even though I had only known him a short time.

"Good. I want to show you something." Edward stood up and held out his hand for me to grab.

EPOV

I held out my hand for her, wondering if I had truly earned enough trust for her to accept it. I spent the past two weeks thinking of nothing but Belle, and the second I saw her sitting under our tree I knew how I wanted to spend our day together. On one of my trips to town I came across a place that I now desperately wanted to share with Belle. I breathed a sigh of relief when she took my hand and used it to pull herself up.

"Where are we going?" she asked, and I could hear a bit of excitement in her question.

"It's a surprise," I replied as we began walking farther away from town.

"I don't normally like surprises," Belle said with an adorable pout on her face.

"Well, I think you will enjoy this one," I answered.

"For your sake, I hope you are right," Belle threatened, causing me to laugh.

Neither of us said another word for the rest of the journey; we were both too lost in our own thoughts, and didn't feel the pressure to prattle on about nothing in particular. I kept sneaking glances at Belle, and thinking just how lucky I was to spend the day with her. I assumed by the look of concentration on her face that she spent the time trying figure out where we were going.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, we arrived at our destination - a meadow filled with beautiful wild flowers of white, red and purple. I found this meadow one day after I finished my errands in town; I had a few extra hours before I needed to return home and decided to just walk. I took a direction I had not taken before, and stumbled upon this place that made me want to stay and enjoy the peace and tranquility for hours at a time. It was on the opposite end of the town where most families made their homes, so the landscape had been untouched and the natural beauty shone through.

"Edward, this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen," Belle whispered, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Does this mean that you are pleased with the surprise?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Belle answered with her musical laugh. I took her hand and lead her out into the flowers; we walked around in them for a short time before finding a spot to sit down.

"How did you find this place?" Belle asked once we were seated.

"I stumbled upon one day after I finished my errands in town. I come here every once in awhile to be alone and think," I explained.

"If this is your place to be alone, then why did you bring me here?" Belle asked.

"I knew you would appreciate it and love it the same why that I do, and I knew that it would be the perfect place for us to enjoy the afternoon," I explained.

"Thank you," Belle answered, and I became confused when I noticed tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry," I said as I wiped away a tear that had slipped down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not used to anyone being so considerate and thinking about what I might want as opposed to what is expected of me," she replied, looking down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for that. You deserve to be treated with nothing but kindness and respect, Belle," I answered while lifting up her chin so she could look me in the eye.

"So, since we last met, how have you passed the time?" Belle asked, changing the subject.

"Slowly," I replied with smile.

"Why is that?" Belle asked, although I am pretty sure she already knew the reason.

"I worked in the fields with my father every day, avoided the woman my parents want me to marry, and spent every free minute I had thinking about seeing you again," I admitted.

"I see," Belle answered, trying to hide a smile.

"Now, you must tell me how your life has been since we parted," I said.

"Very similar to yours," she answered.

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"I spent my time avoiding the man my parents want me to marry, planning an event I don't wish to have, and spending every free minute I had thinking of you," she answered, causing my heart to race and a smile to appear on my face.

"We are quite the pair, aren't we?" I asked as we both lay on our backs among the flowers to stare up at the white clouds.

"We are indeed," Belle answered as she looked over at me and smiled.

We spent the rest of the day in the flowers, finding pictures in the clouds and trying to forget our normal lives. As we were leaving the meadow I picked some flowers and handed them to Belle, which caused a beautiful blush to appear on her face. Once we were back in town, I turned to her and asked the question that suddenly became the most important thing in the world to me.

"Can you return on two weeks?"

"I shall try," she answered once again.

Just as we were about to part, I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. My heart raced when our lips touched and heat coursed through my body, but I pulled away a second later because I would be nothing less than a gentleman with Belle.

"Good bye Belle," I whispered as I walked back to where I had tied up Twilight.

I spent the entire ride home thinking about the wonderful kiss I had just experienced, but my feeling of elation was cut short when I saw Tanya standing in the road by her house, waiting for me.

"Edward, I must speak with you about something," Tanya said as I stopped in front of her.

"Very well," I answered, trying to be polite.

"Next week there is to be an engagement ball for the princess and her soon to be husband," Tanya explained.

"Yes, I am aware of the ball," I said. My mother had spoken of it, as it was to be quite an affair and a topic of much conversation among the women in town.

"Good, because I wish to attend it. Since you are my fiancé, it would only be appropriate for you to escort me, of course," Tanya finished.

"Very well," I replied, because even though I could think of nothing I wanted to do less, I knew my mother would force me to do it.

"Good. Have a nice evening," Tanya said before walking back to her house.

I rode home quickly then. The rest of my night was filled with battling emotions, while I jumped from the wondrous thoughts of my perfect day with Belle, to Tanya and a ball I was completely dreading.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! There is a picture of Edward's meadow on my profile page if you wish to see it! Ok so I have started replying to reviews because I figure if you can take the time to review I can take the time to respond to you! My birthday is on Wednesday and Reviews make great gifts so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE:)**


	6. Who are you?

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Six: Who are you?

IPOV

Days passed quickly as the last minute details for the dreaded engagement party were addressed. However, even when I was tasked with details that required my utmost attention, I found myself thinking about Edward, and the short but passionate kiss we shared. When Edward's lips touched mine for that brief second, little shivers of pleasure flowed through my body that I had never experienced before. I knew that the chances of things working out as I hoped were ridiculous, but I couldn't find it in myself to accept that; partially because thoughts of Edward were the only things keeping me sane.

All too soon it was the day of the ball, and I found myself in my chamber with Alice and Rosalie who were helping me get ready. Alice spent what felt like hours on my hair, curling it and putting it up in some fancy style that my mother wanted. Rosalie had added color to my eyes, cheeks and lips; not that I required more color on my cheeks, as they were usually quite red with my natural blush.

After my hair and face were deemed perfect, Alice and Rosalie helped me with my gown. My gown was white around my chest with a maroon red color under the bust, and there was a design of white stitching on my stomach. The hem flowed at the bottom with little puffs of white chiffon interlocking with the maroon. A maroon and white sleeve-shawl put the appropriate finishing touch to the ensemble. My mother, who had overseen the dressmaker's every step, called the gown respectable and regal, and although I would never admit it, I actually agreed with her.

"You look beautiful," Alice said,

"Thank you both for all your help," I replied.

"Isabella, you'd best be on your way now," Rosalie said, causing me to groan.

"I wish the you both could accompany me," I complained. My mother made it quite clear that, although Alice and Rosalie are my ladies in waiting, they are not allowed to come to the ball.

"Stop stalling," Alice said while giving me a small push in the direction of the door.

"Goodbye," I huffed as I walked through the door and made my way to the stair case where Jacob and I would make our entrance.

Jacob and I were to descend the main stair case, and then lead the other guests into the ball room. Jacob was waiting for me at the top of the stairs, and I watched with disgust as he looked me up and down.

"You look beautiful," he said, talking more to my chest than my face.

I didn't say anything and we waited in silence for them to announce us. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, it was time to make our entrance. Jacob slid his arm through mine, and I concentrated on plastering a fake smile on my face as we made our way down the grand staircase. As we made our descent, I concentrated more on my feet so as not to trip than I did on the people below who had come to join the celebration. Once we were on the ground floor my mother and Phillip were announced, and we all made our way into the ballroom. I promptly pulled my arm away from Jacob's and made my over to my mother.

"You look beautiful, darling," my mother gushed.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Now you must go around and greet your guests," my mother said after we stood in silence for a moment.

"Very well," I answered as I made my way into the crowd.

I walked around the ballroom greeting people, most of whom I had never met. The next person I was to greet was a blonde woman, around my age, in a pretty orange dress that was a little too tight. From what I could tell she seemed like a nice young lady. but she appeared to be alone.

"Your highness," she said, and curtsied when I walked up to her.

"Hello. Thank you so much for coming this evening," I said for what seemed like the one thousandth time that night.

"It's a privilege to be here," she replied as she stood up.

"I don't mean to pry," I continued, letting my curiosity get the best of me, "but do you have an escort for the evening?"

"Oh, yes. My fiancé is attending tonight as well, but he required some fresh air," she said, looking embarrassed.

"I do hope he is feeling alright," I answered.

"Thank you, your highness. I'm sure - oh, here he is," she said, looking behind me. I turned to greet her fiancé and to thank him for attending the ball, and found myself face to face with Edward.

He did not look surprised to see me, and I realized he must have seen me on the staircase when I was busy looking at my feet.

"Your highness," Edward said in a quiet voice as he bowed.

"Thank you for coming," I replied in an equally quiet voice.

"My pleasure," Edward replied before grabbing Tanya's arm and leading her away. His quick departure made me realize that he surely must hate me for lying about who I was. I spent the rest of the evening trying to figure a way to get Edward alone so I could explain. Finally an idea came to me, and I went in search of him. I found him near one of the food tables, and was thankful that he was alone; I didn't even stop to wonder where his fiancée was as I hurried over to him.

"Edward, I know you probably hate me, but I need to explain. Please, meet me at the meadow later tonight?" I pleaded with him quickly, praying he would say yes.

"All right," Edward replied with a small smile that gave me hope. A flash of orange caught my eye and I saw Edward's fiancée returning from wherever she had been.

"Midnight," I whispered before walking away.

The ball ended shortly after that, and I quickly made my way back to my chambers. I explained to Rosalie and Alice what had happened, and they helped take my hair down and change my dress. I was now wearing a light blue and white dress that was a little bit more comfortable and casual.

As soon as I was dressed I snuck out of the castle, which wasn't difficult because everyone had already retired for the evening. As soon as I was outside I ran as fast as I could towards the meadow. I arrived much sooner than I imagined, and sat down in the flowers to wait for Edward, hoping that he had not changed his mind about meeting me.

EPOV

I thought over the evening's events as I made my way to the meadow where I was to meet Belle, or more appropriately, Princess Isabella.

The evening had started out normal enough. I arrived to pick up Tanya, and cringed when I saw how tightly she had wrapped herself in a bright orange dress. After a few pleasantries with her parents we made our way to the ball, and once there, we waited in the main hallway of the castle for the princess and her fiancé to make their entrance. When they were announced, my breath was lost and my world came to a sudden stop as I watched Belle come down the staircase with a man who could have easily been her father.

Belle, the girl I had been secretly meeting in town, the girl who had been dominating my every thought, was actually Princess Isabella. I felt myself go pale when I realized I had kissed the Princess a week ago. I was a commoner, and I was pretty sure it was against the rules for a commoner to kiss royalty. My breaths started to come in short gasps, and I was grateful that we were standing in the back. Belle was looking at her feet as she came down the stairs, so again I was grateful that there was no way she could see me. I told Tanya I would me her in the ballroom because I needed air, and she nodded and followed the other guests, assuming from my pallor that I was feeling unwell.

I slipped outside and let the cool night air calm me as I attempted to get my thoughts in order. After a couple of minutes I realized there was nothing I could do about what had already happened between myself and Belle, but I could make sure nothing else happened. She was royalty, after all, and there was no hope for us ever being together. Nothing would hurt more than to let her go, but I knew I had to do it.

I made my way back inside and felt my heart sink when I saw Tanya talking to the Princess. Tanya had seen me walking towards them, so I had no choice but to continue forward. When Belle turned and saw me, I could sense her nervousness and apparent shock, but she managed to greet me and thank me for coming. As I acknowledged her gratitude and took Tanya's arm I know that whatever I said most likely sounded rude, but my heart was breaking and I was trying not to let it show.

Tanya and I mingled with the other guests, but it was hard to concentrate on what was being said because I was so focused on Belle. I had never seen a more beautiful woman, and the sight of her was weakening my resolve. I excused myself when it became too much for me to handle and went to stand by a table filled with food. Before she even reached me, I could feel Belle's presence near me, as if there was a magnetic pull. She voiced an assumption that I must hate her, and then asked me to meet her in the meadow so that she could explain. I had to smile at the thought of hating her, because nothing could have been farther from the truth. I agreed to meet her, and she told me to be there at midnight before rejoining the celebration.

I found Tanya shortly after that, and I accompanied her as she introduced herself to people and enjoyed the exposure to a life that neither of us had ever been accustomed to. As soon as the ball ended I eagerly brought Tanya home and began my journey to the meadow.

Soon I found myself at the edge of the dark meadow, lit only by the glow of the moon in the cloudless sky, and I saw her sitting amongst the flowers. I knew I was in trouble because as soon as my eyes found her, my heart began to beat faster and my arms craved to hold her in them, never to let go.

"Hello," I said from my spot at the edge of the flowers.

"Edward," she said, and I could hear the relief in her voice when she saw me, "will you come and sit with me?"

I didn't answer, but made my way over to her and sat down instead. We were silent for a moment before she turned to me.

"I know you must hate me for lying about who I am, and I apologize," she said, looking truly distraught at the idea.

"I don't hate you," I answered. "I could never hate you."

"You are upset though," she observed, and I nodded. "I only lied because I wanted you to like me for who I am as a person, and not because I am a princess."

"I would like you no matter what you are," I explained, looking into her eyes. "I am only upset because you are a royal and I am not, which means we are not meant to be together."

"I know," she replied, and my heart broke when I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Isabella," I begged, using her real name for the first time, "please do not cry." I wiped the tear away, again feeling the spark that would occur every time we made contact.

"I can't help it. My heart feels likes it is breaking into a million pieces," she replied, causing me to give up my fight and pull her into my arms. I could not possibly let such a beautiful, kind, and loving creature go without fighting for both of our happiness.

"I don't care what you are, or what I am, I am not giving you up," I vowed, pulling her closer.

"I don't want to give you up either, but how can this work?" Isabella asked, and I could hear hope in her voice.

"Well, since we have already been sneaking around, then I suppose we should just continue, until the perfect solution presents itself," I said.

"Where will we meet?" she asked.

"Here," I answered, realizing what a perfect meeting place this really was.

"Perfect," she replied as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You are willing to risk so much by sneaking around to be with me?" I asked in awe.

"Yes I am, if you promise me one thing," she answered, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Anything," I promised.

"Call me Belle, not Isabella," she said as she turned. My assumptions were correct that she was smiling, and I found myself determined to comply with any request she might make that would keep that smile on her face from now on.

"As you wish," I replied with a smile of my own.

"As much as it pains me, I must go now," she said as her smile turned into a frown.

"Will you meet me here again to tomorrow night?" I asked hopefully as I pulled her tightly against me.

"Yes, midnight again?" she asked.

"Yes," I said pulling us to our feet.

I lightly pressed my lips to Belle's, and was shocked when she deepened the kiss. I had to pull away a few moments later, or I feared that I would not be able to let her leave.

"Until tomorrow, Belle," I whispered.

"Good night, Edward," she whispered back before slipping away into the darkness.

I walked home that night with a smile on my face, praying with everything I had that we could make this work.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Happy Mother's Day to all you mothers out there :) Pictures of all the dresses are on my profile. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	7. Secret

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Seven: Secret

IPOV

_Edward didn't hate me._

_Edward was willing to risk shame and public scrutiny to see me._

_Edward confessed that he wasn't willing to give me up._

_Edward kissed me._

These were the thoughts that clouded my mind as I made my way back home. I knew that what we were doing was unwise, and could possibly result in heartbreak, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. Edward had said that because I was a royal, we couldn't be together. And while there was truth to his words, I couldn't help but think that there had to be a way that we could be together. Although the odds were not in our favor, I planned on doing extensive research to hopefully discover Edward might be from a noble bloodline after all. It worked for my mother, and I could only hope it would work for me as well; I didn't feel encouraged, though.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I was surprised to see the castle when it came in to view. I made it to my chambers a few moments later; luck was on my side for once, and I had no encounters in the hallways.

I slept soundly that night, dreaming of Edward the entire time. I dreamt that we were in the meadow, and we were happy as there were no obstacles in our way. I awoke with a smile on my face and immediately went to work on my research. A few hours later I was back in chambers, disappointed and on the verge of tears because my researched hadn't produced the results I had hoped for. Edward came from a long line of farmers, and there was not a drop of noble blood in his body.

Even now when I knew there was no hope for us I still couldn't find it in myself to care. I had only met Edward a few times, but it was already impossible for me to imagine a life without knowing him, and this scared me. How could I have a feeling of such intensity for a man I hardly knew? I was startled out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called, and turned to see Esme with a tray in her hand.

"I have brought lunch, Your Highness" she said as she set the tray down.

"Thank you, Esme. Where are Alice and Rosalie?" I asked as they were the ones who usually brought me my tray. She seemed to hesitate before she answered my question.

"Your mother has decided that they spend too much time with you, so she has them cleaning the ballroom," she explained, and I could tell that she was uncomfortable about the situation.

"But, they are my ladies in waiting. They are supposed to spend time with me," I said while rolling my eyes. Esme gave me a knowing look and turned for the door, only to turn around a second later.

"What is the matter, Esme?" I asked, confused by the strange look on her face.

"I spoke to Rosalie and Alice this morning, and they confided in me your secret," Esme explained.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," she quickly said, causing me to regret my outburst.

"I am not upset with you," I explained. "I am upset with them."

"Please, Your Highness, they only told me because I saw you leaving the castle last night," she explained.

"Esme, you have to promise me that you will not reveal what you know to anyone else," I begged.

"I would never, Your Highness," Esme almost whispered, and I knew she was being truthful.

"Thank you," I said in relief.

"I am very happy for you, Your Highness; recent events have not been sitting well with me for some reason, and please forgive me for having such thoughts. But, I assure you that I only have your happiness in mind, and I am glad that someone else makes you as happy as Rosalie and Alice claim you to be," she said with her eyes downcast, and I could not help but embrace her, so thankful for her understanding.

"Esme, this is so hard. The feelings I have for Edward are so powerful, but part of me knows that we can never be together," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Your Highness, I believe you can make this work; I just wish I had the answer you need. Please know that my husband Carlisle and I are both here for you if you need anything," she said, patting my back. Carlisle was not only her husband, but also the royal physician. In addition to medicine and healing, Carlisle was also known for his potions.

"That means so much to me," I said with a smile. Esme gave me a peck on the cheek before leaving me with my lunch. Esme has always been more of a mother to me than my own mother and I was actually happy that she was aware of what was going on.

The rest of the day was unbearably slow, and I was extremely relieved when midnight finally arrived. Edward was waiting for me when I made it to the meadow. As soon as I saw him, I felt like I could breathe for the first time all day, and I ran to him. I threw my arms around his neck when I reached him and held on tight as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I missed you," I admitted in a small voice.

"I missed you too," he said as he pulled his head back and pressed his lips to mine. Our kiss started out soft and gentle, but soon turned passionate. We pulled away a minute later and sat down as we tried to maintain our breathing. Once our breathing was under control, I explained to Edward the research I had done.

"I am sorry I failed you," Edward said, and I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Never say that, and never be ashamed of where you come from," I said, putting my finger under his chin to turn his face towards me.

"But I am not noble," Edward persisted.

"Edward, your family has to work hard for everything that they have, and to me that is nobler than the life I come from," I explained.

"You continue to amaze me," Edward said as he pressed his lips lightly to mine. We were quiet for a moment before Edward spoke again.

"Do you think we can make this work?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I am willing to risk everything I have to see that it does" I said, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt.

"As am I," Edward answered as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me tight. We stayed that way for quite some time before we were forced to part again. We agreed to meet there again the following night, and I prayed that it would come quickly. My heart began to physically ache when I left Edward's side.

EPOV

As I trudged home after my second meeting with Belle, I couldn't help but go over the nights events once more. After Belle told me that her research confirmed my lack of any noble blood, I couldn't help but feel like a failure. But somehow this amazing creature managed to turn my failure into an accomplishment, making me believe that she was even more wonderful that I had first thought. It was strange; each time I left her I thought she could not possibly be any more perfect, and yet each time I had seen her again her perfection was magnified. I made it home quickly and slipped silently into bed.

The following day was Sunday so I wasn't required to work, for which I was grateful. I ate breakfast quickly before making my way outside. As I walked out the door, I noticed Emmett and Jasper walking towards my home, fishing poles in their hands.

"Edward, we were hoping you would join us today," Emmett said as he and Jasper came to a stop in front of me.

"Just let me grab my pole and we can be on our way," I replied before running to the barn to get my things. After I had my fishing gear, I told my parents my plans and headed out with Emmett and Jasper. We made it to the pond in record time and quickly dropped our lines in the water. We were silent for good while as we enjoyed the nice weather and got lost in our thoughts. Emmett, as always, broke the silence first.

"How was the ball you were forced to attend with Tanya?" he asked.

"Fine," I replied quickly, perhaps too quickly.

"You were forced to spend an evening with Tanya. How could that have been fine?" Jasper asked.

"Well, Tanya enjoyed speaking to other people more than speaking to me, so I wasn't forced to spend large amounts of time with her," I explained, hoping they would drop the topic of the ball; I wasn't so lucky.

"Did you get to meet the princess?" Emmett asked, bringing up the one subject I was trying to avoid.

"Um, yes, actually," I admitted.

"What was she like? Was she stuck up and prissy?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"No!" I said much too loud and defensive.

"Relax. I meant nothing by it," Emmett said, raising his eyebrows at my reaction.

"What is going on Edward?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked, pretending I didn't know what he meant.

"You just became extremely defensive over someone you don't even know," Jasper explained. I sighed as I tried to figure how to handle this situation. I didn't know if I should tell them the truth, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to have them on my side. Also, I knew Belle had told her ladies in waiting about me, so I knew she would not be too upset that I told my two best friends. I only hoped they would be able to keep the secret. I wasn't worried about Jasper, but Emmett was a different story. I decided to take my chances, hoping they would understand and help me.

"Actually, I do know her," I said, and I saw both of their eyes widen.

"What? How could you possibly know the princess?" Emmett asked.

"The last two times I have gone to town for mother, she was there," I explained. "Only, when I met her I didn't know who she was, and she told me her name was Belle."

"What are you not telling us?" Jasper asked. He was far more perceptive than I gave him credit for sometimes.

"The first we met, I felt drawn to her, and I asked her to come back to meet me again. She did, and my attraction grew, as did hers," I said, continuing my story both verbally and in my mind, which caused me to smile. "I went to the ball with Tanya, and it was then I discovered that Belle was really Princess Isabella."

"Wow," Emmett said in wonder.

"There is more," I continued. "When we had the chance to speak, I discovered that Belle thought I was mad at her for not being honest with me about her identity. In truth, I was depressed because she is royalty, and that would mean we could never be together."

"Go on," Jasper said when I paused, knowing there was more to the story.

"She asked me to meet her later that night, which I did, and we decided it didn't matter who we were or where we came from. We still wanted to be together," I said, effectively finishing my story.

"How is that going to work?" Emmett asked.

"For now, we meet every night at midnight," I said.

"Well, I am happy that you found someone to love, and I hope it works out," Jasper said, causing me to stare at him.

"Love?" I asked.

"Yes, my friend. The look on your face when you were talking about her was nothing but love," Jasper said, and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"I don't know if I love her," I said.

"You do. Trust me," Jasper said before he turned his attention back to fishing.

I spent the rest of the day thinking over what Jasper had said, and I was distracted so I ended up with no fish. Once we made it back to my house, I turned to look at my friends.

"You have to promise not to speak a word about what I told you," I begged.

"You know you can trust us with your secret," Emmett said, and Jasper nodded.

"Thank you," I said in relief.

"Good bye, Edward," they both said at the same time before turning to leave.

I spent the rest of the evening wishing for midnight to arrive, and I was extremely relieved when it finally did. I made it to the meadow quickly, but Belle had beaten me there. I pulled her into my arms and pressed my lips to hers, and for the first time all day I felt whole. As soon as I realized this, the words Jasper had spoken today flew into my mind, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was right.

_Was I in love with Belle?_

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	8. Meeting the Allies

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Eight: Meeting the Allies

IPOV

Days turned into weeks, and before I knew it a month had quickly passed. Edward and I met in our meadow almost every night. There were, however, nights when we were forced to stay apart, either due to a family member we couldn't get past or the need for sleep. Nights such as those were getting harder and harder for me to suffer through as my feelings towards Edward grew. We spent our nights talking and kissing, and enjoying each other's company more and more. I found my unwillingness to leave him increasing with each visit. Eventually, I was forced to admit I was in love with Edward, and the thought scared me more than I cared to admit.

I was truly happy to be in love, for it was a wonderful feeling. But with this feeling came the dread that we could be found out at any moment and forced to part permanently. I couldn't even fathom the misery I would endure from being denied his company, or his lips, so I quickly cast that thought aside. I instead concentrated on the intense feeling of love, and the thrilling anticipation I felt as I imagined telling Edward my feelings. Last evening as Edward and I said our goodbyes, I vowed I would tell him exactly what my feelings were the next time we met.

"Isabella," my mother said as she barged into my chamber and interrupted my train of thought.

"Yes mother," I replied in a clipped tone, for even my feelings of love could not overshadow the irritation I felt towards my mother. It was June, which meant the wedding to Jacob was growing closer. We were to be married in August, and I was doing everything I could to block it from my thoughts. My mother, to the contrary, was doing everything she could to keep it in the forefront of my mind.

"What do you think of this lace for your dress?" she asked, holding up a length of lace for me to see.

"It looks fine, Mother," I replied without really looking at it.

"I think so, too. I will have it sent to the seamstress immediately so she can apply it," she said before leaving the room.

As soon as my mother left the room, I once again forced any thoughts relative to the wedding out of mind. Once again I allowed happy thoughts of love and Edward to fill my head and keep a smile on my face. I spent the rest of the afternoon hiding out in my chambers, allowing only Alice and Rosalie to enter. Every day I thanked God for Alice and Rosalie, as they made it possible for me to see Edward as often as I did. It was also a relief to have them near when things would get stressful and I needed to talk.

Edward told me that he had two friends, named Emmett and Jasper, who were aware of what was going on between us. When Edward informed me of this I wasn't angry, I was grateful he had some people he could count on just as I did. Truth be told, I really wanted to meet them, and I wanted Edward to meet Rosalie and Alice. Perhaps I would speak to him about this when we next met.

Afternoon slowly became evening, and it was finally dark and late enough for me to make my way to the meadow. I arrived quickly and began to pout when I realized Edward had not yet arrived. Making my way to the middle of the meadow I sat down to await his arrival. I didn't have to wait long, as my eyes adjusted to the tall, handsome figure approaching just a moment later.

"I apologize for my tardiness, but my parents retired later than they usually do this evening," Edward explained before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"You are forgiven," I replied with a contented sigh and smile.

Edward took my hand and together we sat down amongst the flowers and looked up at the stars. This was typical for us; we usually spent the first part of our time together in silence just enjoying being each other's presence. I rested my head upon Edward's shoulder, and he in turn rested his head gently on top of mine. Edward also began to rub circles on the back of my hand, and it was driving me crazy with want and lust. I knew that now would be the perfect time to tell him of my recently discovered feelings.

"Edward," I said breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" he murmured.

"I…I…" I stammered, trying unsuccessfully to get the words out.

"What is it Belle?" Edward asked, becoming concerned because of my hesitation. He turned me to face him so that he could look into my eyes as I spoke, fearing that something was wrong.

"I want to tell you something, but I fear that you will be upset or think it wrong of me to say such a thing," I said realizing this was harder to say than I thought.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. I promise I will not be upset with you," Edward said trying to encourage me. As he gazed into my eyes, I found the strength to gather my courage and say it.

"I love you," I whispered, praying that he heard what I had said.

"Oh, Belle," Edward breathed.

"Are you upset with me?" I asked, feeling a panic rise in me.

"No, you silly girl, I am not upset. How could I possibly be upset when the woman I love tells me she love me," Edward answered, resting his palm against my cheek, which was now flushed with the heat radiating throughout my entire body.

"You love me?" I asked, not daring to believe it.

"With everything I am, and everything I have," Edward answered passionately before bringing his lips to my own for a searing breath taking kiss.

We pulled apart a few moments later and held each other as we basked in our new found love. I broke the silence a while later; there was one more thing I wished to discuss with Edward before we parted.

"Edward, I have a favor to ask of you," I began.

"Anything, my love," Edward replied, and I felt him place a kiss on top of my head.

"I would love to meet Emmett and Jasper. Do you think you could have them join you tomorrow?" I asked.

"I think I can arrange that," Edward replied.

"Thank you," I answered. "I will bring Alice and Rosalie so you can meet them as well."

"I look forward to meeting them," Edward replied before we fell silent once again. Sooner than either of us would have liked, it was time to part. We whispered words of love and shared one last kiss before reluctantly going our separate ways.

Alice and Rosalie were giddy with excitement the following evening as we made our way to the meadow. I had to admit I was giddy as well at the thought of meeting Emmett and Jasper, and I hoped they would like me.

EPOV

I paced nervously around the meadow as I waited for Belle and her two friends to arrive. Emmett and Jasper watched me with amusement on their faces.

"Edward, calm down," Jasper said.

"I'm trying. I'm just worried her friends won't approve of me," I admitted.

"Edward, you love Isabella and she loves you, so I am quite confident that you will have no trouble earning their approval," Emmett assured me.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought of Belle and her confession of love. I had realized my feelings for Belle weeks ago after a conversation with Jasper, but was too scared to admit them to her. I didn't want to frighten Belle away by declaring such strong emotions that she might not have reciprocated. I was ecstatic when those three words left her mouth and I was finally able to declare myself to her.

"You are right Emmett," I replied, returning my thoughts to the present. A few moments later Belle entered the clearing with two other girls at her side. One of the girls was tall with long blonde hair, and the other was a petite brunette, with a short, windswept hairstyle. Once they reached the clearing where I stood with my companions, Belle walked forward and placed a short sweet kiss on my lips while the other two stood back watching, small smiles appearing on both of their faces.

"Hi," she sighed.

"Hi," I murmured, forgetting for a moment that we were not alone, until I heard a throat clear from behind Belle.

"Edward, this is Alice," Belle said, pointing to the dark-haired girl who had just cleared her throat, "and this is Rosalie," she explained, gesturing to the blonde.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," I answered, trying to be the gentleman my mother raised me to be.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. We have heard many wonderful things about you," Rosalie answered, and I noticed she wasn't looking at me but behind me. It was then that I realized I had completely forgotten about my two friends waiting patiently to be introduced.

"Belle, Alice and Rosalie, I would like to introduce you to Emmett and Jasper," I said pointing to the two as I said their names. Emmett and Jasper stepped forward and bowed in front of Belle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness," Emmett said, and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Please, stand up," Belle replied with a small smile. "When we are here together I am just Belle, so there is no need to bow or to treat me any differently than you would a friend."

"Very well," Jasper said with an understanding smile.

It was quiet for a moment while we gathered our thoughts and attempted to figure out what to do next. In our moment of silence I noticed Emmett and Rosalie were staring intently at each other, and Jasper and Alice were doing the same. Belle, who was still standing at my side, turned to look at me with a sly smile on her face.

"I think they like each other," she whispered, intending for only me to hear.

"I think so, too," I replied, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I think we are standing right here, and can hear everything the two of you just said," Emmett said with a smirk. I looked down and noticed Belle's face had turned bright red, and I am sure mine matched hers.

"My apologies, but I couldn't help but notice the intensity of your stares," Belle explained.

"I know," Rosalie said as she moved closer to Emmett. "Would you mind if Emmett and I talked amongst ourselves for a bit?"

"Of course I don't mind, Rosalie," Belle replied with a bright smile. "You don't have to ask."

"Alright. We will be just over there," Rosalie said with a laugh as she pointed to a different side of the meadow.

"I am sure that you and Belle would like a few minutes alone, so perhaps Alice and I could become acquainted over by the forest edge," Jasper said, looking for Alice's consent. When she smiled and nodded, Jasper offered his hand and they strode off to another section of the meadow.

"Well, that was interesting," Belle said as we sat down and I pulled her into my lap.

"It certainly was," I agreed, playing with a strand of Belle's beautiful hair. "I have never seen Emmett or Jasper so enthralled with women before."

"To my knowledge, Alice and Rosalie have never behaved that way, either," Belle said as she rested her head on my chest.

Belle and I spent the rest of night in each other's arms talking and watching our friends talk and laugh. Much too soon it was time to leave.

"Edward," Alice said before we left, "I know we didn't get to spend much time together tonight, but I want you to know that I like you, and I think you are good for Isabella."

"I agree," Rosalie added, and I smiled.

"Thank you, ladies. You have no idea how much that means to me," I answered honestly.

"Belle, I can see how happy you make Edward, and I just wanted to thank you," Jasper said, causing Belle to blush again.

"You're welcome," she replied in a small voice.

"We are here for you if you ever need anything," Emmett added, and Jasper agreed.

"Thank you," Belle answered before hugging hem both. As soon as she finished I pulled her back into my arms and gave her a passionate kiss while the others said good bye to each another.

"Goodbye, ladies," I said before my friends and I began our walk home. I spent the rest of the night reflecting on how well the evening had gone, and wishing things would stay this good. Of course, I rarely got what I wished for.

**AN PLEASE READ: First thanks to my beta fnmom68! Second PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I have gotten a ton of visitors for this story which is great but not many reviews. I really really want to hear what you guys have to say so PLEASE REVIEW. I respond to all reviews I get so if you leave me a review I will reply back. Thanks so much to those of you who have already reviewed it means the world to me. REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	9. Expecting the Unexpected

**I don't own Twilight!**

**Warning: The M rating comes into play in this chapter!**

Chapter Nine: Expecting the Unexpected

IPOV

Rosalie and Alice spoke of nothing but Emmett and Jasper over the next two weeks. As I listened to them go on and on about their potential suitors, I couldn't help but wonder if I sounded the same when I spoke of Edward. I came to the conclusion that I probably did, so their gushing didn't bother me. Actually, it made me smile to see my friends as happy with their love lives as I was. Alice and Rosalie had only seen Emmett and Jasper one other time and they were itching to see them again.

"Isabella, I beg of you, please let us come with you tonight," Alice pleaded.

"Oh Alice," I explained sympathetically, "As I've told you before, Emmett and Jasper won't be there tonight."

"I realize that, but it seems so unjust that you get to see your love and I don't," Alice complained. She had become completely smitten with Jasper on their first meeting and did not want to miss any opportunity to see him.

"I know, and I apologize. I will speak to Edward and see if I can arrange another meeting very soon," I said before Alice squealed and threw her arms around me.

"Thank you, Isabella," Alice exclaimed as I attempted to pry her off of me.

"Yes, thank you Isabella," Rosalie added and I was grateful that she was a little less enthusiastic than Alice.

"You are both more than welcome," I said with a smile.

That night as Edward and I lay beneath the stars I asked him if Emmett and Jasper would be willing to meet with us yet again. Edward assured me that his friends would be more than willing to meet if it meant seeing Alice and Rosalie. His friends, like mine, were all too eager to reconnect with the objects of their desire.

"They will accompany me the day after tomorrow," Edward said with a smile when I asked when it could be arranged.

"Alight," I agreed, "is there something that would prevent them from coming tomorrow?" I asked curiously.

"Tomorrow is the Twentieth of June," Edward said, like it was obvious and I should have known it.

"What, pray tell, is so special about the Twentieth of June?" I asked.

"Well, not anything extraordinary, but it is my birthday," Edward said with a smile, "and I would like to spend it alone with you, and not my friends."

"It's your birthday?" I repeated, stunned. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, feeling horrible for not knowing such an important fact.

"I knew you had a lot to deal with already, and I didn't want you to feel obligated to make a fuss," Edward explained, and I nodded as I attempted to figure out what I could give Edward.

We parted shortly after that, and I spent the rest of the night and all of the next day wanting to find the perfect gift for Edward. I knew that his family's resources could not afford him so many of the luxuries that I had at the palace, and there were many things I wished I could give him. The problem was that, since our relationship was still a secret as far as our families were concerned, any trinket or remembrance could be discovered and become the source of speculation or difficult questions.

Just as I was getting ready to leave the castle, disappointed that I hadn't come up with any ideas for Edward's birthday, inspiration struck me. The realization that I did have the perfect gift for Edward caused me to feel momentarily dizzy, and I had to stop for a moment in the main corridor of the castle to gather my wits. It was truly the most perfect and loving gift; I had already given him my heart and my soul, now I would show him how much I truly loved and desired him, and it was a gift that no other man would ever receive from me. I was going to ask Edward to make love to me; it was something I had been thinking of for some time now, and I knew tonight would be perfect and special. I was nervous when I finally made it to the meadow, but more than that I was excited. Edward and I would be joined as one tonight and that thought made me smile in anticipation.

"Hello, love," Edward said when he arrived a few moments later.

"Happy birthday," I replied, causing him to smile and pull me into his arms.

"Thank you," Edward replied as he gave me a quick peck on the cheek, "You being here to share it with me makes it the happiest birthday ever."

"Edward, I wanted to give you something special for your birthday, and I finally came up with the perfect thing," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You didn't need to get me anything," Edward protested.

"I didn't _get_ you anything, but I am _giving_ you something," I replied as I began to kiss Edward's neck.

"And what might that be?" Edward asked in a strangled voice as I continued to assault his neck.

"Me," I replied, stopping to stare meaningfully into his deep green eyes.

"I don't understand," Edward said, but something in the look on his face told me that he really did.

"I want to make love with you," I said in a whisper, blushing furiously. I certainly wasn't accustomed to saying such bold things. Edward was quiet for a moment, and I briefly panicked, wondering if maybe he didn't want the same thing.

"Are you certain, Belle? I don't want us to do anything you're not ready for," Edward said as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I have never been more certain of anything in my life," I said confidently, and Edward smiled in response, looking deep into my eyes and seeing that this was truly what I wanted.

"I love you," Edward whispered passionately.

"I love you, too," I whispered before he pressed his lips softly to mine.

Neither of really had any idea what we were doing, but after a minute of kissing and gazing into each other's eyes, Edward lowered me gently to the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned down to place light hot kisses trailing down my jaw line and over the sensitive skin of my throat. Every time his lips touched me it was as if my skin had been ignited by flames of desire.

I slid my arms down his shoulders and quickly went to work removing his shirt. A few seconds later it was on the ground and my lips were exploring the lines and muscles of his lean, toned chest. A moan escaped Edward's lips, and that sound would have been my undoing if I hadn't already been resolved in my decision.

Edward cradled me in his arms and lifted my shoulders off the ground so he could reach the back of my dress. Quicker than I would have thought possible, the bodice of my dress was untied, and he pushed it down so I was left in my under garments. Edward gently placed a kiss on the spot where my heart was beating frantically in my chest, causing my breathing to speed up even more.

I suddenly felt an overwhelming need to be even closer to Edward, so I made quick work of removing his trousers. Once they we were off we were both left in our undergarments, causing us to stop and drink each other in with our eyes. Edward snapped out of his daze first, and began removing the remaining fabric that covered my body. Once I was completely bare, Edward smiled before trailing kisses down my shoulder and across my collar bone, reaching lower until his mouth rested between my now heaving mounds. He moved to one side, his tongue circling my nipple, and he began to suck gently, causing me to let out a loud moan. He extended the same treatment to the other breast as well, and the sensation caused me to moan and press myself closer to him.

Once Edward had decided that my breasts had has their share of attention, his lips were making their way down my stomach, pausing only to glance up at me with more passion and love than I had ever seen in his eyes. An audible gasp escaped me when his lips made contact with my very heated core, and his hands continued to roam freely around my torso and thighs. I thought I would lose my mind when Edward began to swirl his tongue and suck on my sensitive pleasure spot, and I involuntarily began to grind against him. I groaned when he pulled away, but the groan turned into a pleasure moan when he plunged his finger into me. Edward pumped his finger in and out of me and massaged the spot his tongue had adored a moment before with the other hand. Before I knew what was happening, a heightened pleasure unlike anything I had ever felt came over me, and I screamed and bucked wildly against Edward as I rode out the wave of pleasure.

Once I had come down from my high I reached down and pulled the last of Edward's clothing off. Although I had no experience with what men liked, Edward let out a pleasurable sigh as I surrounded his eager manhood with my hand, stroking him from base to tip and gently playing with the sensitive area just below the head. He moved to position himself over me, and kissed me lovingly and passionately while I guided him to my entrance. Edward slowly pushed himself into me, and I tried and failed to mask the pain I was experiencing. Edward held still for a moment and looked at me with concern. I adjusted my position underneath him, and the pain slowly diminished, leaving only a wonderful sense of being one with him. I smiled and looked into his eyes, letting him know that it was okay to continue, and as I began to move my hips, he took that as a sign and began to move with me.

The feeling of Edward and I joined together was indescribable, and even though there was some pain, it also felt better than anything I had ever known. I didn't feel the extreme release that I did before when he used his hands, but just being joined as one with Edward was more than I could have asked for. And when Edward reached his release, the expression of pure bliss on his face made me believe that it was he who had given me a gift, not the other way around.

After we were finished and I was wrapped in Edward's arms looking up at the stars, I couldn't control the smile that had taken permanent residence upon my face. I knew I had given Edward a birthday present we would both treasure for the rest of our lives.

EPOV

After reluctantly letting go of Belle so that we could both go home and get some needed rest, I walked home that night with a smile upon my face that I couldn't remove. Belle, my love, had given me a gift more precious than anything I could have asked for. It thrilled me to no end that she trusted me enough to do such things to her and with her. I prayed that my actions showed her just how much I loved and cherished her. Once in my bed, I fell asleep quickly and spent the night dreaming of Belle and her deep chocolate brown eyes, which seemed to be all I was capable of dreaming of these days.

Morning came, and I soon found myself sharing breakfast with my parents. I could only smile when my mother commented on my vigorous appetite. After the food was consumed, my father and I made our way outside, but stopped with curiosity on our faces when we saw a strange man riding down the road on a black horse.

As the man came closer, I realized who he was and a jolt of fear ran through me. I had only seen him once before, but his face would forever haunt me. Prince Jacob Black with his long dark hair and russet colored skin came to a stop when he saw my father and I standing outside our home. I quickly knelt down out of a respect I truly did not feel for this man, and pulled my father down with me. My father was confused until I whispered in his ear the name of our guest.

"Please stand, gentlemen," Jacob requested, and we obliged.

"Good morning, Your Highness. To what do we owe the honor of your visit on this lovely morning?" my father asked politely.

"My horse is in need of water. I would thank you to fetch a bucket for her," he practically demanded. My father nodded to me, and I walked over to where a few buckets of water had been placed for our own purposes. As much as I loathed the idea of serving Prince Jacob, I couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the horse. She had obviously been pushed to her limits this morning, and she drank with enthusiasm. My father complimented Prince Jacob on having such a magnificent animal.

"Yes, she is," he acknowledged, "I prefer to break in my new mares personally, and this one has just reached the appropriate age. If she is fortunate enough to reside in my stable, then she will learn my preferences and adhere to them," he said with an air of arrogance. I felt my temper flare as it occurred to me that this was the way he would view Belle as well.

"Very good, Your Highness," my father replied. I was trying to avoid speaking to him and preferred that he not even notice my presence. Of course, this plan did not work.

"You are familiar. Do I know you?" Prince Jacob asked, ignoring my father and looking straight at me.

"Yes, Your Highness. I attended your engagement ball," I explained as I tried to figure out why Belle's family would wish her to marry such a man. This man had to be at least the same age as my father, and I could almost see evil coming off of him. Yet just because he was a prince, he was bestowed the honor of becoming Belle's husband.

"Ah, yes," the prince said thoughtfully as he recalled that evening, "You attended with a young lady. Your wife, I assume?"

"My fiancée," I corrected, trying to hide the disgust I felt at the meaning of that word.

"Hmm," he said, "A very attractive creature, if I remember correctly," he stated, looking off into the distance. I wanted to argue his assessments of Tanya being attractive, or even a lady, but the word 'creature' did have a certain truth. I simply nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, now that my mare is satiated, I shall leave you to your work. Good day," the prince said, ending the conversation.

"Good day, Your Highness," my father and I answered before the prince turned and rode back the way he had come. As soon as he was out of sight I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

My father and I went straight to work, and my thoughts returned to our conversation with the prince. For some reason, it annoyed me that he made it a point to inquire about my fiancée, but never once mentioned his own. Why anyone would not wish to speak of Belle was beyond me. I realized, though, that it was fortunate he never brought up Belle, because my face would have given away my love for her at the very mention of her name.

I met with Belle and the others that night, and told her of my impromptu meeting with Jacob. Once the initial surprise left her face, I had to chuckle when she rolled her eyes and told me to pay no attention to him.

That night, as well as the ones that followed, were heavenly. I grew to love Belle more and more as time went on, and it was nice to be able to enjoy the company of our friends as well on the nights that we didn't insist on being alone. Our love seemed to be contagious, as our four friends had paired off into romances of their own. As the weeks went on, however, I noticed Belle appeared more and more tired. I was sure that the lack of sleep due to our nightly meetings had begun to take their toll on her health, and I assured her that I understood if she needed more sleep. We didn't need to meet as often if it meant that it would be better for her well being, but she insisted that she was fine. Until one night, near the end of July.

I arrived at the meadow earlier than Belle that night, just enjoying the quiet sky and looking forward to telling Belle about my day and hearing about hers. My daydreaming was brought to an abrupt halt, however, when the sounds of someone crying caught my attention. I looked over to the edge of the meadow to see Belle walking towards me with a look of fear on her face and tears in her eyes. I instantly ran to her, looking at her intently, wondering if she had been hurt. Quickly registering that she seemed to be intact, I gently rested my hands on her shoulders.

"Belle, what is wrong, love?" I asked, both fearful and angry at anything that could cause her beautiful face to contain this much pain.

"Edward," she whispered, trying to control her sobs as she fell into my arms, "I'm pregnant."

**AN: A huge thanks to my beta fnmom68 for making this chapter amazing! PLEASE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING :) THANK YOU!**


	10. Plans

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Ten: Plans

IPOV

As the silence stretched on and my announcement hung in the air, I chanced a glance at Edward's face. Relief washed over me when I realized that he was silent not out of anger, but shock. I could relate to Edward's current mood, for I had been feeling the same way since this afternoon when I received confirmation of my condition.

I first noticed something was off one week ago, when I awoke to nausea and immediately emptied my stomach. The following mornings were similar, and it began to worry Rosalie and Alice. At first we assumed I had a virus, but after the fifth day we came to the realization that it may be something more. It was on that day that I discovered my cycle was late. My cycle has never been late, so the absence of it caused me more panic then I have ever known. After my panic subsided I confessed everything to Alice and Rosalie; what I had done with Edward, and what I suspected was going on.

Alice convinced me to visit Carlisle to find out if my suspicions were correct. Alice and Rosalie knew I was overcome with nerves, so they accompanied me to his chambers. Carlisle could not have been nicer about the whole situation. He knew of my relationship with Edward, since Esme had confided in him, so I didn't have to hide anything. Carlisle completed a rather embarrassing examination, and once he was finished he was able to confirm that I was indeed carrying a child. I broke down in fear over what our families would do if or when they found out. Carlisle hugged me reassuringly and promised that if Edward and I needed anything at all we could come to him and Esme. It calmed me slightly to know that Edward and I had such an experienced and capable couple on our side. I thanked Carlisle for everything, and left worrying about how to tell Edward this news.

"Belle," Edward whispered, bringing me out of my thoughts and back to the present.

"Edward, I never meant for this to happen," I sobbed, "I am so sorry."

"Hush," Edward said, taking me into his arms, "Neither of us expected this, but it has happened and we can't change it."

"Are you upset?" I asked nervously.

"No, Belle. I'm shocked, but not upset," Edward explained as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as tears continued to stream down my cheeks.

"Marry me," Edward blurted out.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I love you more than anything, Belle. You are my life," Edward said as he gazed deep into my eyes, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whispered, and it was as if everything clicked into place with that one simple word.

"Belle, I want you to know something," Edward said, "I want you to know that I didn't ask you to marry me just because you are expecting."

"I don't understand," I said, confused.

"What I mean is, I would have asked you to marry me soon anyway, because I love you," Edward explained, "I am marrying you because I _want_ to, not because I _have_ to."

"I know, Edward," I said, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. As soon as our lips broke apart Edward scooped me up in his arms and spun me around.

"We are going to have a baby," he said happily as he set me on my feet.

"I know," I replied as a smile graced my own face. We stood there grinning happily at each other for minute before fear overtook me once again.

"What is it, Belle?" Edward asked as he saw the fear enter my eyes.

"Our families will never allow this," I answered, voicing my fears.

"I know. We will have to leave," Edward said, and I knew he was right.

"When will we have to leave?" I asked.

"I think the sooner the better," Edward said, and I agreed with him.

"Tomorrow night, then," I decided.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"I want to start my life with you as soon as possible, so yes, tomorrow," I answered.

"Very well," he said with a smile, "we shall meet here tomorrow night and set off on our new life together," Edward said before placing a passionate kiss on my lips. We parted, and it occurred to me that this would be the last time I left our meadow to walk home alone. After tomorrow night, I would never be without Edward again. I spent my walk home thinking of things I needed to do before the sunset the next day.

I gathered clothes, food and other items the next day in a small bag I planned to take with me. I also managed to sneak a bag of coins out of our vault that I knew Edward and I would need. The last thing I did before I left the castle that night was write out two very important notes; the first to my mother, Phillip and Jacob and the second to Alice and Rose. I wrote the note to my mother, Phillip and Jacob first.

_Dearest Mother and Phillip,_

_I am writing this note to inform you that I have fallen in love with a man other than Jacob. We have left town so that we may marry and start a life together. You should also know that I am expecting a child with this man, and we are overjoyed with the news._

_I know that you will see this as a grave betrayal on my part, but to me it is truly the best thing that has ever happened to me. I do not expect your forgiveness or well wishes, but I do hope that you can accept the choices I have made for my life. All I ask of you is to let us live our life in peace, and to not come looking for us. The last thing I wish to say is that I am sorry for hurting you, as it was never my intention._

_Please extend my apologies to Prince Jacob. I truly hope that one day he may find a suitable woman who will be the kind of wife he expects and deserves. _

_Isabella_

I folded the piece of paper in half and wrote their names on the front. I placed it on my pillow, where I knew they would see it, and I began my second letter. This one was harder for me to write, as strong waves of emotion hit me each time I tried to come up with the right words.

_Dearest Rosalie and Alice,_

_My deepest apologies for not saying goodbye in person, but I do not think I could have handled the extreme sadness of it. First off, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me over the years. I don't know what I could have done to receive two such great people in my life, but I am forever grateful. You both truly are my sisters, and I love you._

_My wish for the two of you is that you find the same love and happiness with Emmett and Jasper that I have found with Edward. I know the four of you will have a happy life together, and I can't help but wish I could be there to share it with you, but I know that is impossible. Edward has asked for my hand in marriage, and we are ready to start our own family together. With my condition in mind, we will need to leave sooner than I hoped in order to find a place to settle down and create a home for our child. _

_I would just like to thank you once again before I conclude my letter. The two of helped make a relationship with Edward possible, and for that I am eternally grateful. If you could pass my thanks on to Emmett and Jasper for everything they have done as well, I would appreciate it. Once the baby is born I will do what I can to come and see you again. I love you both and will miss you more than you know._

_Isabella _

I wiped a stray tear from my face and placed this letter next to the first before leaving the castle behind me.

EPOV

A child. Belle and I were going to have a child! It was all I could think about as I left the meadow and Belle last night. When she first told me she was expecting, I was shocked. It was as if my brain could not comprehend what she had said. Slowly, as it sunk in, I became overjoyed with the news. The love of my life was going to have my child, and I couldn't be happier.

I knew that we were going to have many challenges ahead of us, but we would face everything together, and I knew we would be just fine. I asked Belle to marry me, and was astounded and overjoyed when she said yes. After she accepted, I felt the need to explain that I was marrying her because I wanted to not because I needed to. Truth was I did need to marry Belle, but not because she was having my child. It was because my life doesn't work without her.

After a few minutes of stolen love and happy smiles we realized that we were going to have to run, and soon. We made plans to depart the following night and parted for the evening so we could get things settled.

All through the following day when I wasn't working in the fields with my father, I was in the barn getting Twilight ready for our journey. I didn't know how far Belle and I were going to travel, but I knew that walking the entire way would not suit her condition.

Luck must have been on my side, for Emmett and Jasper stopped by our house in the afternoon. I was happy to see them before I departed, because I knew this may be the last time we would speak for a very long time.

"I must speak with you alone," I said, and led them into the barn.

"What is it, Edward?" Jasper asked, and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Belle and I are leaving tonight," I explained, "Belle is with child and we've decided to leave so we can start a life together."

"Wow," Jasper said and looked at Emmett, who for the first time in his life was speechless.

"I want to thank you both for everything you have done for us," I continued, "Also I hope you will look after Alice and Rosalie for Belle."

"Of course we will," Emmett replied, finally finding his voice.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Congratulations, Edward. Good luck with everything," Jasper said, giving me an awkward hug, and Emmett nodded and did the same.

Emmett and Jasper left shortly after that, and I went back to working with my father for the remainder of the afternoon. Dinner was awkward and tense that night, as I was sure my parents sensed that something was off with me, but none of us spoke.

As soon my parents were asleep I threw my clothes and some food into a bag. I also found my grandmothers engagement ring that my father had given me some time ago. I knew my parents expected me to give it to Tanya, but I could never bring myself to do it. I knew now that it would only ever belong to Belle, my one true love. I put the ring carefully into my bag and made my way to the kitchen in silence.

I found a piece of parchment and an old quill so that I could write a note to my parents.

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_I know that you wished for me to marry Tanya, but I fear I cannot. I have fallen in love with another, and my love and I are expecting a child. We have decided to leave so that we can start a life together. I plan to give her grandmother's ring; I know that you hoped I would give it to Tanya, but I cannot give it to anyone but the woman who I plan to spend the rest of my life with. I love Isabella more than I could ever possibly love Tanya, and I hope that one day you can accept this. _

_I am truly sorry for going against your wishes, but I want you to know that I am happy. I love you both very much, and I hope that one day we may meet again._

_Edward_

I folded the parchment in half before leaving the house and my old life behind.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! First I want to say this may sound like the end of the story but it's not I promise! Second have any of you read The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner and so what did you think? I thought it was really good and I was a big fan of the readheaded mind reader ;) Please Please Please REVIEW!**


	11. Betrayal

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Eleven: Betrayal

Tanya POV

It began as a beautiful morning.

As I made my way leisurely down the road to the Masens' farmhouse, I couldn't help but smile at how fortunate I was to be marrying Edward. The engagement was mother's doing, out of her concern for my future. Although when I first heard that she had taken it upon herself to plan the rest of my life I was furious at her lack of confidence in my ability to find a husband. My fury quickly dissolved, however, when she informed me that the person I would be joined to in matrimony was Edward Masen. I had held a torch for my handsome, brooding neighbor for quite some time, so the thought of becoming his wife thrilled me to no end.

I lost track of time, and before I knew it I had reached the home of my beloved. I quickly made my way to the door and knocked, the anticipation of seeing him causing my stomach to flutter and my heart to beat faster. As an excuse for my unplanned visit, I had baked some muffins for him and his parents; my mother demanded that I learn to cook since I would be responsible for feeding a husband soon. I quickly ran my free hand not carrying the basket through my hair as I heard footsteps inside the house. My excitement abruptly turned to worry when Elizabeth Masen opened the door with a panicked expression on her face and tears running down her cheeks. Her shaking hands clutched a much used handkerchief.

"Mrs. Masen, are you alright?" I asked. Over her shoulder I could see Mr. Masen sitting at the table with a piece of paper in his hand, and a crushed expression on his face.

"What has happened?" I asked fearfully when my first question went unanswered.

"Oh, my dear Tanya," she began, extending a hand toward me and ushering me into her home, "It's… he…Edward is gone," she said before bursting into a fresh round of tears. I still had no idea what had happened, but suddenly I had the feeling that my entire world was about to change.

"I don't understand," I whispered, praying I hadn't heard right. The distraught woman in front of me was still unable to compose herself, so Edward's father continued for her.

"Edward has fallen in love with another, and they have run off to be together," he explained bluntly, not meeting my gaze.

"_What_?_!_" I cried in outrage, causing both of them to jump at my sudden outburst.

"And I'm afraid that the situation is even more complicated than that," Mrs. Masen hesitated through her tears, looking rather frightened of what my reaction would be.

"How could it possibly be any worse?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"According to the note that Edward left, they are expecting a child," she whispered, causing me to sink to the floor in despair. It took me a moment to find enough breath to speak again.

"How could this have happened?" I asked, trying and failing to fight back tears.

"Oh, sweetheart, I am so sorry. I know you had your heart set on marrying Edward, and that was our wish as well," Edward's mother consoled me, causing a wave of guilt to pass through me. They had just lost their son, and I was acting as if I was the only person devastated by this news.

"Mrs. Masen, I apologize. This must be horrible for you also," I said while patting her shoulder in what I hoped was a soothing manner, "Do you know who the woman is?"

"The only information we know of her is her name. It's Isabella," Mr. Masen answered.

"Princess Isabella?" I asked in shock, causing both of their eyes to widen in surprise.

"No, that can't be. It isn't possible," Mr. Masen stated, looking at me as if I were crazy.

"Do you know of any other Isabella?" I asked.

"No, but that doesn't mean there aren't others," he reasoned.

"Did you notice anything when you attended the engagement ball that would suggest that it is her?" Elizabeth Masen asked, seeming to accept the possibility much quicker than her husband.

"Edward acted strange when Isabella descended the stairs, and continued to act strange for the rest of the evening," I admitted, recalling Edward's unexplained mood change and sudden need for air.

"I'm still not convinced that Edward ran away with the princess," Mr. Masen protested.

"We must go to the palace at once, to make sure," my future mother-in-law said to me, ignoring her husband.

"What?" Edward Sr. asked, thinking that he hadn't heard his wife correctly.

"Edward, they may know where our son is," Elizabeth said.

"And if that's not the Isabella that Edward is with, they will think we've gone mad!" he said, trying to reason with his wife.

"It's our son, Edward. We have to try," Mrs. Masen pleaded. Mr. Masen looked down at his hands and sighed.

"Alright, then. We will go to the palace," he agreed reluctantly.

"I'd like to accompany you, if you don't mind," I requested.

"That's fine with me, dear. But I'd like your parents' permission before we bring your family into this as well. It could end up being an embarrassing situation for all if we are wrong," Mrs. Masen explained. Once my mother heard the reason for our trip to the palace, Edward's mother's concerns were laid to rest. She practically insisted that I go along to try to salvage my engagement, and my future. The Masens and I set off on our journey, and my thoughts turned to one purpose only - to get my Edward back by any means necessary.

We had only traveled a few minutes from my house when we came upon two of Edward's friends, Emmett and Jasper. It dawned on me that if Edward were to confide in anyone about troubles in his life, it would be to these two. The Masens may have had the same idea, because Mr. Masen slowed the cart we rode in just as we came upon the two young men.

"Emmett, Jasper, I need your help. Do you know anything of what is going on with Edward?" I asked before Mr. and Mrs. Masen had the chance to greet them.

"Uh...whatever do you mean, Tanya?" Emmett asked, and I could tell that he knew exactly what I meant.

"Edward has run away with a young woman, and they are expecting a child," I explained, cringing at the sound of my own words, "Would you happen to know who the woman is?"

"I'm afraid not," Jasper answered, and I noticed that he as well as Emmett were trying not to make eye contact with the Masens.

"That's a shame," I said, trying to act disappointed, "The only detail we know about her is that her name is Isabella."

"What a lovely name," Emmett commented. In my mind I was yelling profanities at him that were not suitable for polite conversation, but I needed to keep my cool if I was going to convince them to give me any information.

"Yes, well, do you think there is a possibility that it could be Princess Isabella?" I asked, hoping to get a reaction from the boys.

"We really wouldn't know," Jasper answered.

"Please, boys, if you know anything about our son's whereabouts, I beg you to tell us," Mrs. Masen pleaded with tears in her eyes. I could tell that Emmett and Jasper's respect for Edward's mother and how much she loved her son was weakening their resolve, but they were trying to remain loyal to their friend.

"Edward gave us no indication as to where is he was going," Jasper answered after a moment of silence.

"Do you know of anything that may be helpful to us?" Mr. Masen asked as Mrs. Masen continued to sob.

"We swore we would not speak a word," I heard Jasper whisper to Emmett, who looked conflicted.

"I need to know where my son is and who he is with," Mrs. Masen pleaded.

"Very well, we will tell you who he is with," Emmett said. The begging and tears had finally broken him, and he looked to Jasper for his support.

"Tanya was correct. It is indeed Princess Isabella who has captured his heart," Jasper admitted.

"Thank you so very much," Mr. and Mrs. Masen said, looking grateful. I could only nod in appreciation, still reeling from hearing the words that left Jasper's mouth about the princess who had captured the heart of my fiancé. We continued on our journey, now sure that our destination was the correct one.

Jacob POV

It never ceases to please me when I realize how perfect my life is.

I am a wealthy, attractive prince with a beautiful, young fiancée. Nothing makes me happier than the power that my station in life provides, particularly over people. This would include my fiancée, of course. Isabella has yet to learn that she is under my command, but I intend to make her understand before our wedding. As my wife, Isabella will be obligated to do as I say and fulfill any needs I may have. I could hardly wait for our wedding; or, more importantly, our wedding night.

I whistled as I made my way through the palace in the direction of my fiancée's chambers. Once I arrived at her door, I knocked out of propriety and waited a moment for an answer. When I received none, I decided to let myself in, only to be greeted with silence and an empty room. The only items seeming to be out of place were two pieces of parchment on Isabella's bed. Neither parchment was addressed to me, but of course that would not prevent me from reading them. As I did, however, a growl of anger and rage roared from inside of me.

How _dare_ she!

What in God's holy name would possess her to do this to me? To her parents? To her kingdom..? Isabella is betrothed to me, and this blatant disrespect would not be tolerated, either by me or her parents, I was sure. I immediately made my way to the throne room with both letters clutched tightly in my fist. Both Phillip and Renee were in the room conducting business for the kingdom, and I strode right up to them and threw the letters at Renee.

"Read those," I growled, causing an insulted look from the Queen. Curiosity overshadowed her indignation, however, and she picked up the letters and began to read. Slowly her face took on a look of disbelief and devastation as she began to understand the meaning of the words in front of her.

"Oh dear," Renee gasped when she had finished.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Phillip asked. He had been studying my expression as well as Renee's while she read, and became increasingly concerned as his wife came to grips with what her daughter had done.

"Isabella has run away with another man. They are expecting a child!" Renee exclaimed, and tears began to well in her eyes.

"How do plan to handle this?" I asked while looking directly at Renee.

"What…I…why must I be the one to handle this alone?" Renee asked, looking more and more distressed.

"You won't be alone, my dear. We will handle it together," Phillip replied while squeezing Renee's hand. He then turned to glare at me.

"Renee has just lost her daughter. Perhaps you could show a little kindness," Phillip suggested, giving me a pointed look.

"Kindness!" I scoffed, "Her daughter has not only caused me a great embarrassment, but has also disgraced your family and kingdom. And you want me to show kindness?"

"I am just as disappointed and angry with my daughter as anyone, but it is clear she is in trouble and needs help," Renee stated calmly, hoping it would tone down my anger. I was just about to respond when one of the royal pages walked over, clearing his throat in order to make his presence known.

"Your Highnesses, might I introduce subjects of your kingdom requesting an audience?" the page asked. When Renee and Philip hesitated and tried to make an excuse to put off their visitors, the page told them that the couple believed there was an emergency involving the Princess. Phillip and Renee exchanged a worried look, and agreed to see them immediately. A few moments later three people made their way into the room, and I was surprised to recognize two of them.

I recalled the young woman with strawberry blonde hair from my engagement ball, and I couldn't help but remember how stunning she looked in her orange dress. I also knew the older gentleman, for I spoke to him and his son when I stopped at their home to water my newest mare. The threesome bowed in front of the King, Queen and I.

"Please rise," Philip said, and they did as he asked, "What is the emergency you speak of?"

"Our son has run away, Your Highness. We have reason to believe that he may be with the Princess," the man explained.

"Your son is the one who stole my daughter's virtue, forcing her to run from her home?" Renee asked, looking enraged.

"Yes, your highness. But we knew nothing of their relationship until they left. I assure you that it was a shock for us as well," the man explained.

"Please, Your Majesties. Allow me to apologize on behalf of our son," the woman implored, and I noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"You have no need to apologize if you were unaware of the situation," Renee answered, and I could tell she sympathized with the woman, which angered me. This woman's son took Isabella from us, and he needed to pay.

"Do you happen to know where they went?" I asked without attempting to hide my anger.

"I'm afraid not," the man replied, "We were hoping that we might gain some insight by coming here."

"We haven't a clue as to where they went," Phillip answered.

"What are your names?" Renee asked after a moment of silence.

"I am Edward Masen, and this is my wife, Elizabeth," Edward answered, "Our son's name is also Edward."

"What about her?" I asked, pointing to girl with them.

"This is Edward's fiancée, Tanya," Elizabeth explained.

"Edward was engaged as well?" Renee asked, shocked.

"Yes. I arranged the engagement with Tanya's mother because I worried for my son's well being, but I can see that it was a mistake," Elizabeth explained, causing Tanya's face to contort in rage. It was clear that this Tanya wasn't fond of being called a mistake.

"Can you propose a suggestion as to how we may mend this situation, Your Majesty?" Edward asked sheepishly.

"Well, I believe we should do what we can to find them," Philip replied.

"The three of you are welcome to stay with us here at the palace while we conduct our search," Renee added, causing a rage like I never felt before to bubble within me.

This couple's son destroyed our reputations, and they want to give them a place to stay! It was an outrage, and I could not stand there and listen to any more. I quickly left the room, but stopped once I was in the hall when I realized I was being followed.

"What do you want?" I asked, whirling around to face the girl called Tanya.

"I want the same thing as you," she almost purred, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"Which would be what?" I snapped.

"To find Edward and Isabella, and make them pay for their betrayals," she answered. I gave some thought to this girl's intentions for a moment, before deciding that she could prove to be a worthy ally.

"Very well, then. Come with me," I answered as I led her to my chambers. My thoughts turned malicious as I realized that Edward and Isabella would be far better off if their parents were to find them first; because if it were me who discovered their location, I would destroy them for what they have done.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! If you have not done so already please please check out the poll on profile because it has to do with this story! Please Please REVIEW!**


	12. Coping

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Twelve: Coping

IPOV

I walked briskly in the chilly night time air; I was trying to get to the meadow as fast as I could. I knew that my letters would be discovered early the next morning, and I wanted to be as far away from the kingdom as Edward and I could get when that happened. I knew without a doubt that my mother or Jacob would have the Royal Guard out trying to find us, and that was definitely something to avoid. I reached the meadow and sighed with relief when I saw that Edward was already there, pacing nervously beside a horse.

"Hello," I said when I reached him. He pulled me into his arms and placed a quick kiss on my lips, smiling.

"Hello," he said, looking relieved that I had arrived. I wondered briefly whether he was unsure of my resolve to follow through with our plan.

"I didn't know you were in possession of a horse," I remarked.

"This is Twilight," Edward introduced, reaching over to pat the animal with affection, "I thought she might be of some assistance to us on our journey."

"It sounds like a very good idea," I replied with a smile, "Do you think it will be safe for me to ride her in my current condition?"

"I think it should be fine, as long as we don't go too fast," Edward answered easing my concern.

"We should go then," I said, desperately wanting to put distance between us and anyone who might wish to track us later. Edward nodded in agreement and we set off with Edward holding the reigns of the horse as we walked beside it. Neither of us had an idea as to where we were going, so we walked in the opposite direction of the township where either of us might be recognized. We walked in silence for quite some time, and as the sun began to rise I became increasingly fatigued.

"Edward?" I asked, breaking our silence.

"Yes, love?" he answered, and a smile graced my face at the endearment he had chosen for me.

"I am getting tired," I explained, "Do you think it would be alright if I rode on Twilight for a bit?"

"Of course. I'll ride with you until you have a good feel for her gait," Edward said as he helped me on to the horse before taking his place behind me. We were able to move swiftly on the horse, and it struck me as odd that we hadn't done this from the start. The day progressed, and we were able to make our way through a few more towns before I was forced to halt our progress. We were riding past a small cottage when I suddenly became unbearably nauseated.

"Edward, we must stop. Now," I said desperately.

"Is something wrong, Belle?" Edward asked as he stopped the horse. I didn't answer, but instead quickly dismounted and made it only a few steps when I vomited into a nearby bush. Edward made his way over to me and held my hair back as I continued to empty my stomach.

"I'm sorry," I said when I had finished.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Edward said as he stroked hair and pulled me close. I was forced to pull away a moment later when I was again overcome with nausea. This time my heaving must have alerted the owners of the cottage, because I heard the door open and saw two people exiting the small house. A husband and wife, who I assumed owned the property, made their way over to us as I attempted to calm my system.

"Are you alright, dear?" the woman asked when they came to stop in front of us.

"Yes, I was just feeling a little ill," I explained, blushing.

"Oh, how terrible," the woman said, looking genuinely concerned, "Do you have much farther to travel?" I looked up at Edward, and we both hesitated to answer, since we honestly did not know.

"We are not entirely sure," Edward answered as we stood from our crouching positions. He wrapped his arm around my waist for support.

"Are you lost?" the man asked, "Perhaps we can help you find your way?"

"No, sir, we are not lost, per se. We just don't know where to go," I answered, causing confused looks to be shared between the couple.

"I'm afraid I do not understand," the man said.

"We were recently forced to leave our homes and our lives behind, and as of right now we are unsure of our destination," Edward explained. The man and the woman glanced at each other before turning to face us once more, and I prayed they wouldn't ask us to explain further.

"You are welcome to rest here until the young lady is feeling better," the main replied.

"That is very kind of you," I said, "but my delicate condition may keep me from feeling well again for some time."

"Oh, how exciting," the woman exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Well then, congratulations would be in order," the man said with a smile, "Although, may I assume that this is at least partly responsible for your current travels?"

"Yes," I replied, fighting tears. Edward's arm tightened around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"How awful," the woman said, "Please excuse me and my husband for just a moment, will you?" the woman asked as she took the man's arm and tugged him gently to follow her.

"Of course," Edward replied with a nod, and led me back over to Twilight, who was nibbling on some hay at the edge of the couple's property. We stood in silence with our arms wrapped around each other, and my stomach seemed to be calm for the moment. I was about to tell Edward that we should continue on our way when the couple walked over to us with friendly smiles on their faces.

"We have discussed it, and have decided that you are more than welcome to stay here until you figure things out," the man said.

"That is very kind, but we do not wish to impose on you," Edward said, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Nonsense. You are with child, and should be relaxing, not traveling," the woman said in a motherly tone. Edward looked down at me, as if trying to decide what to do. I must have looked as exhausted as I felt, because the concerned look on his face told me that he knew I needed rest.

"If you are sure that it would not be too much of an imposition," Edward said, still sounding a bit skeptical.

"We are sure," the woman answered.

"Thank you so very much," I said with emotion thick in my voice, "You have no idea what this means to us."

"It's no trouble," the man answered, "I am Peter, and this is my wife, Charlotte," the man introduced himself, reaching out to shake Edward's hand.

"I am Edward, and this is Belle," Edward responded, taking Peter's hand graciously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Peter said.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you as well," I answered before they led us into their home. As we made our way to the cottage I couldn't help but wonder what was going on at the palace.

Alice POV

Something was wrong. I was uncertain exactly what, but definitely something. A few moments ago I had been making my way to Isabella's chamber; I wanted to check to see if she had received any new from Carlisle. Just as Isabella's chambers came into view I saw Prince Jacob exiting them. He hurried past me at an alarming pace, and the look on his face caused me to shrink against the wall in fear. Prince Jacob was angry; I had never before witnessed such fury as that which I saw in his eyes that moment.

As soon as he was out of view I ran to Isabella's chamber and threw open the door. I was startled and confused to find the room empty, and I was puzzled as to how an empty room could cause the prince so much anger. I quickly shut the door and hurried to back to the quarters I shared with Rosalie.

"Rosalie!" I exclaimed as I burst into our room.

"Alice, what is it?" Rosalie asked, alarmed by my frightened state.

"Something is wrong," I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not exactly sure," I said.

"Then what makes you think something is wrong?" Rosalie asked, slightly irritated at my vagueness.

"I just saw Prince Jacob leaving Isabella's chamber and he was furious," I explained, "Rosalie, I have never before seen somebody that angry, and it scared me."

"What about Isabella? Did you see her? Did he do something to her?" Rosalie asked, her own temper beginning to flare as her worry increased.

"I don't know," I said, "Isabella's chamber was empty when I checked it after the prince disappeared."

"Do you think she is alright?" Rosalie asked as fear overtook her face.

"Oh Rose, I sincerely hope so," I replied.

"What do we do?" Rosalie asked as she began to pace around our small living quarters.

"I haven't a clue," I replied as I joined her in her pacing. Our room was a small space with a bed for each of us and a chest of drawers for our clothes, so there was hardly room to pace. After a moment Rosalie abruptly stopped her pacing and turned to face me.

"Carlisle," she stated, as if that were the answer to a question.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"We have to talk to Carlisle and see if he has told Isabella anything yet," Rosalie said.

"Excellent idea," I replied before we exited the room.

Rosalie and I walked briskly toward Carlisle and Esme's chambers, and soon found ourselves outside their door waiting for an answer to our impatient knocking. After what felt like an eternity, Esme opened the door and we rushed into the room.

"We must speak with Carlisle," Rosalie explained just as Carlisle entered the room.

"What can I do for you, ladies?" Carlisle asked with a concerned look, reacting to the frantic looks on both of our faces.

"Have you spoken to Princess Isabella recently?" I asked.

"I spoke with her two days ago," Carlisle answered.

"And were you able to determine the cause of her symptoms?" Rosalie asked cautiously.

"I did, and I was able to confirm her suspicions. She is expecting a child," Carlisle answered, causing my stomach to tie into knots.

"Oh my goodness," Rosalie whispered as her hands flew up to cover her mouth in shock.

"It surprises me that she has yet to inform the two of you," Carlisle said in confusion, "You three are very close."

"Yes we are," I replied. Although Carlisle had also just confirmed our suspicions as well, I did my best to hide the hurt I felt because Isabella had not confided in us.

"Have you seen Prince Jacob at all this morning?" Rosalie asked suddenly.

"No, I cannot say that I have," Carlisle answered as Esme shook her head, indicating that she had also not seen the Prince.

"Alice saw him leave Isabella's chamber earlier and he was extremely angry," Rosalie explained, "she then checked Isabella's chamber and it was empty."

"I hope the poor dear is alright," Esme said, clearly talking about Isabella, not Jacob.

"As do we," I replied.

"We must go," Rosalie said, "Thank you for all of your help."

"It was no trouble," Carlisle replied, "I do hope you will inform us of anything you may find out."

"Of course," I replied with a small smile.

"Please know that we are here if you need anything," Carlisle said. Esme nodded in agreement.

"Thank you both, so very much," Rosalie said before we began the journey back to our quarters.

Rosalie and I spent the rest of the morning pacing the small space in our quarters trying to figure out exactly what was going on. We were interrupted, however, by a knock on the door. Rosalie answered and we immediately bowed when saw it was the Queen.

"Please stand up, girls," the Queen requested, "I am here to inform you of two things," she said, and I noticed for the first time how upset she looked.

"First, Isabella has run away, and she left the two of you this note," the queen said before handing me a piece of parchment, "Second, the parents of the boy she has run away with are staying here while we attempt to locate both of our children, and I want you to attend to them and see that they have everything they need."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Rosalie and I said at the same time.

"Thank you, ladies. That is all for now," the Queen replied before exiting the room and leaving us in silence. I quickly read Isabella's letter out loud, and by the time I had finished we both had tears in our eyes. I felt horrible for being hurt that Isabella had not told us of her condition, for it seemed she hadn't the chance to do it.

"Alice, this is why Prince Jacob is so upset," Rosalie said and I could hear the fear in her voice, "Isabella betrayed him."

"What do you think he is going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I assume he is going to try to find them," Rosalie said, the fear rising in me once again.

"We cannot allow that to happen, Rosalie," I said fighting tears, "If he finds them, he will hurt or kill them."

"I know," Rosalie whispered as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"First, we have to check on Edward's parents," Rosalie said and I nodded, "Then I think we had better speak to Emmett and Jasper."

"Alright," I said, praying they could help us find a way out of this mess.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! So who saw Eclipse? If you saw it please let me know what you thought. I loved it! PLEASE check out the poll on my profile if you have not done so already, thanks. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Close Call

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Thirteen: Close Call

EPOV

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Before we knew it, four months had passed since we left our old worlds behind. Belle and I had been staying with Peter and Charlotte, who had been gracious enough to let us take up residence in their barn. It bothered me immensely that we were imposing on them, but the truth was we had nowhere else to go. I was hesitant to have Belle travel in her condition, since she was at around five months along now and was starting to develop a rather impressive bump.

To repay Peter and Charlotte for their hospitality I helped Peter in his fields and attended to the animals he owned. Peter had one horse and a few chickens, so it wasn't too much work, but I felt the need to help in whatever way I could. Maria, Peter's horse, and Twilight stayed in the barn with Belle and I. Belle would spend her days in the house with Charlotte, and the two of them had grown quite close. Charlotte was teaching Belle how to cook; it was something Belle desperately wanted to learn. When the two of them were not cooking they were knitting baby clothes.

Belle and I had explained the truth of who she was, and the circumstances surrounding our situation, one night after Peter and Charlotte overheard us speaking. Belle and I had been sitting outside discussing our future plans; I wanted to look for a job, but Belle was fearful of me leaving her side in case somebody came looking for us. Upon hearing this conversation Peter and Charlotte became curious as to who might be pursuing us. We decided that since they had taken us in, possibly endangering themselves in their act of kindness, we owed it to them to tell the truth. Once the initial shock wore off, they told us that we were still welcome to stay and we were grateful.

I awoke a few mornings later with a smile upon my face, as I did every morning with the woman I loved in my arms. I tried to be as gentle as possible while getting up so as not to disturb her, but it seemed the lack of my presence was enough to wake her.

"Good morning, love," I said, before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning, husband," Belle replied, causing a magnificent grin to appear on my face.

Belle and I were married two months ago by the local preacher, Marcus. He was kind enough to come to Peter & Charlotte's house to perform the ceremony; Peter and Charlotte were happy to serve as our witnesses. I knew in my heart that it was not the wedding Belle had always dreamed of, but with our families against us we had no other options.

"I shall never tire of hearing you call me your husband, just as I will never tire of calling you my wife," I replied before pressing my lips to hers. Belle attempted to stand once our lips were no longer joined, but I insisted she lay back down.

"It's early yet, and I do wish you would try to rest a while longer," I said.

"No, I'm…" she began to protest, but stopped suddenly and brought her hand to her stomach.

"Love, what is it? Are you alright?" I asked frantically, "Is the baby alright?"

"Yes, we are both fine," she explained as a smile lit up her face, "The baby is kicking."

I hurried over and placed my hand atop Belle's growing stomach and was in awe when I felt the tiny movements. This baby had recently begun to move around and kick, causing awe and wonderment to flow through me whenever I felt it. It was amazing to feel the life that Belle and I created with our love move around within her. All too soon the kicking stopped and I let my hand fall from her midriff to join my other hand at her back as I enveloped her in my arms and held her close.

"It's amazing isn't it?" I asked, and she just nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. We stayed wrapped in each other's arms for several moments before I forced myself to pull away.

"As much as it pains me, I must start my morning chores," I said with a sad sigh.

"I will go down with you," Belle said, "I'd like to help Charlotte with breakfast."

"Alright love," I said. We dressed for the day and then I helped Belle down from the loft that had become our temporary haven. I knew I needed to start working on a bed for us on the ground floor of the barn, for soon it would not be safe for Belle to climb up and down the ladder. It already made me nervous to see her do it, and I always felt better when I was there to help her. After breakfast I found myself working with Peter out in the fields. I spent most of the morning lost in thoughts of Belle and the baby, so I was surprised when the women called us in for lunch.

As we sat around the table eating we heard the sound of a horse coming closer to the house. I was closest to the window so I glanced out to see who was approaching; my blood ran cold when I saw who it was.

"Jacob," I whispered.

"What?" Belle asked and I could see the terror on her face.

"It's Jacob" I replied.

"Oh god what do we do" Belle asked as terror overtook her.

"Quick," Peter said as he lifted a rug off the floor to reveal a door, "Into the cellar."

Belle and I didn't waste time as we hurried over and climbed down into the cellar. As soon as we were safely inside, Peter shut the door leaving us in total darkness. I heard him place the rug back over the door and then I heard his footsteps as he walked to answer the resounding knock. I held Belle tightly in my arms as we listened to what transpired above us.

"May I help you?" we heard Peter ask.

"I am Prince Jacob. My fiancée, the Princess Isabella, has gone missing and I am searching for her personally," he said, and at the sound of his voice Belle held me tighter.

"I am sorry. I wish we could help you, but we have seen no Princesses," Peter said innocently.

"Well, forgive me if I do not take your word on that," Jacob said rudely, "Move aside so I can search your house." It took everything I had not to ascend the stairs and attack Jacob for the way he treated our host and friend. Belle was holding me so tight, however, that she kept me where I needed to be. I heard footsteps walking around above us, and after what seemed like hours, they made their way to the door.

"I found nothing, and I therefore bid you farewell. But, I trust that if you should come by any information as to the whereabouts of my fiancée you will notify me immediately," Jacob said, and before Peter and Charlotte could respond the door slammed shut. Belle and I stayed put until Peter opened the door, and then we made our way back to the main floor of the house.

"Thank you," I said as we made our way back to the table. I noticed mine and Belle's plates were no longer on the table, and I assumed Charlotte had hid them while we were in the cellar so Jacob wouldn't see them.

"That was close" Belle said as I sat in a chair and pulled her onto my lap. Peter and Charlotte sat down at two of the three remaining chairs and the room fell silent. It was clear we were all thinking the same thing:

What do we do now, and where do we go from here?

JPOV

They were here. I knew they were; I could feel it in my bones. My search of the house had turned up nothing and left me feeling aggravated, but when my entourage and I first rode up to the house I was sure that I saw a flash of bronze through the window – it was the same color of hair that wretched fool who convinced Isabella to disgrace me had. It was not my imagination.

I mounted my horse while glancing over in the direction of the barn. I noticed the door was partially open, and there were two horses inside. I froze when I realized that one of them looked strangely familiar. The markings were identical to a horse I saw that belonged to the man and woman staying at the castle. Or, perhaps, the horse belonged to their son – the very man I now hunted for revenge.

I felt triumphant when I realized I had been right all along. They were here, and I briefly contemplated bursting through door to demand that the couple tell me the truth, but I decided against it. I decided I would leave for the time being to make it seem like I had given up. I would make them feel safe before I came back to destroy them. I quickly rode back to the palace, stopping only once so my horse Nessie could get some water. Upon my arrival, I was immediately intercepted by the king, queen, the Masens and Tanya.

"Did you have any luck?" the king asked while the others waited eagerly for an answer.

"No, it was a rather frustrating journey," I replied.

"When will you begin again?" asked the queen.

"Not for some time," I explained, "I am in need of rest and relaxation."

"Very well. Just promise me that you will not give up on your search," the queen begged.

"Trust me," I replied, "I do not plan to give up on them any time soon," I said through my teeth before storming out of the room.

I made it to my chamber minutes later, and was not at all surprised to see that I had been followed by Tanya. She really was attractive, there was no denying that, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I had my way with her.

"You know something, don't you?" she questioned, and it surprised me that she had seen right through me.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about," I said, feigning ignorance.

"Do not talk to me as if I am stupid. Tell me what you know," she demanded, getting angry.

"Why are you so convinced that I know something?" I asked as I was aroused by her anger.

"You would be a great deal more upset if you had not found something, and you would not have given up already," she explained, and I had to admit I was impressed by how well she paid attention.

"Very well, I will tell you what I have found," I said.

"Thank you," she said, and I had to admit it saddened me to see her anger disappear.

"I know where they are," I said, causing a smile to appear on her face.

"Where are they? How did you find out where they were?" she asked excitedly.

"They are staying at a farm a few towns away. His horse was in the barn," I explained.

"Did you see them?" she asked.

"No. They are staying with another couple, and when I searched the house they were not there," I explained.

"They had to be there if Edward's horse was there," she said, causing me to growl when she said his name.

"I realize that. I assume they were hiding somewhere," I replied.

"Why didn't you demand to know where they were?" she asked.

"I didn't notice his horse until I was about to leave, and I came up with a plan," I said and I saw excitement shine in her eyes.

"What, may I ask, is your great plan?" she asked seductively.

"I am going to wait awhile before going back," I explained, "Let her have the baby, make them feel like I have given up."

"And then?" she asked looking both excited and nervous.

"Then I go back, drag them back here, and end them," I explained.

"Do I get to help?" she asked as her excitement took over her worry.

"You want to end you precious Edward?" I asked, surprised.

"He betrayed me, and he deserves to pay," she said, and I was pleased to see her anger return.

"He will," I said before closing the distance between us and crushing my lips to hers.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! * THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE I WILL BE TAKING IT DOWN FRIDAY NIGHT SO PLEASE VOTE * ALSO PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU :) **


	14. Arrival

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Fourteen: Arrival

EPOV

We had neither seen nor heard from Jacob for almost four months; however, we dared not develop a false sense of security. Since the day he arrived at Peter and Charlotte's house, we found ourselves constantly looking over our shoulders and living in fear of being recognized or hunted by one of the Royal Guard. One would think that hearing nothing from your enemy would be a good thing, but that could not be farther from the truth. Our imaginations could only run wild with the many possible ways that Jacob could punish us for what he considered a personal and public insult.

When he departed after his unexpected visit, we assumed that our efforts to conceal our whereabouts were successful. But when we left the house later that afternoon my heart sunk when I realized that the barn door had been left ajar, and Twilight was in plain view. There was no doubt in my mind that Jacob had seen and recognized her. What didn't make sense, however, was the fact that he didn't come barging back into the house after seeing my horse. We knew that he could come back and anytime to enact some kind of revenge or to force Belle to return to the palace, and that is why the paranoia was an ever present feature in our lives.

Our first instinct was to pack up and leave, but after careful consideration we decided it would be safer for Belle and the baby if we waited until she gave birth. We decided to leave as soon as possible after the baby was born, and we anticipated his or her arrival any day now. I could tell that I was beginning to get on Belle's nerves, with my constant hovering and over protectiveness.

"Edward?" Belle said, breaking me from my thoughts. We were sitting outside enjoying the spring weather. It was April and everything was in full bloom, painting the landscape with color, which was a welcome change after the bore of winter.

"Yes, love?" I replied as turned from the landscape to her beautiful face.

"Can we go for a walk?" she asked with excitement in her tone.

"I don't know, Belle," I replied, uncertain as to whether it was a good idea.

"The weather is beautiful, and I really need to stretch my legs," Belle pleaded.

"Very well," I said. I was not able to deny her anything she wanted if it were within my power.

I gently took hold of Belle's arm and helped her up from her place in the grass. We began to stroll down the road in front of the house, but didn't venture far; our paranoia would not allow it. We had gone only a short distance when Belle suddenly stopped.

"What is it, love?" I asked with concern. Belle said nothing but instead looked down toward her feet, and when I glanced in the direction she was looking I couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped my lips. There was some kind of liquid beginning to pool around her shoes, obviously coming from someplace higher up underneath her clothing.

"My water has broken," Belle said, and I could see panic in her eyes.

"Let's get you back to the house," I said, not knowing what else to do. Belle nodded and we walked back the way we came as quickly as we could. Once we made it back to Peter and Charlotte's, I pulled the door open with such force that it caused a loud slamming noise. Fear had taken over my muscles at that point and I wasn't even aware of my actions.

"What's going on?" Peter asked, alarmed by our sudden arrival.

"The baby is coming," I replied at the same moment Belle grabbed her stomach and moaned in pain.

"Quickly, get her into our bed," Charlotte said as she grabbed Belle's other arm and helped me lead her to the bed.

"What should I do?" I asked in panic, for I had certainly never been in a situation such as this before.

"Stay with Peter. I will help Belle," she replied in a no nonsense tone.

"I can't leave her," I protested as Belle again moaned in pain.

"You can and you will," Charlotte said, "Your presence will just add stress."

"Come on, son," Peter said, "Let's go for a walk." I reluctantly left Belle's side after kissing her and telling her how much I loved her, and went with Peter. I knew it was useless to argue with the two of them.

"Shouldn't we get a physician?" I asked as we walked through the yard.

"No, Charlotte knows what she is doing," Peter said.

"How does she know what she is doing?" I asked skeptically.

"She has helped some of our neighbors deliver their children," Peter explained. We made it to the road and I glanced down and noticed some of the dirt was wet from moments ago when Belle's water had broken.

"Have you and Charlotte ever thought of having a child?" I asked, needing to distract myself.

"Charlotte was with child once, but she miscarried," Peter said softly and my heart broke for him.

"I'm truly sorry," I replied.

"Charlotte hasn't been with child since then, and I know she feels broken somehow," Peter said sadly, "I try to convince her otherwise, but she refuses to listen."

"That's terrible," I replied.

"I think having you and Belle here has helped her quite a bit, though," Peter admitted, "She has enjoyed taking care of the two of you."

"Belle and are both grateful for everything that Charlotte and you have done for us," I replied.

"We were happy to help," Peter said, placing a hand on my shoulder, and we were silent for the rest of the walk. Once we returned we waited outside the house, and my heart almost shattered from the sound coming from within. Belle was screaming, clearly in immense pain, and it took everything I had not to run into the house. Peter had to restrain me once for I almost gave into desire. Guilt consumed me for causing Belle this much pain. It was my fault that she was in agony, and I didn't know if I could forgive myself.

Hours later, an eternity really, a different sound filled the air. It was the sound of a baby crying. Peter looked at me with big smile on his face just as Charlotte emerged from within the house.

"Edward, come in and meet your son," Charlotte called.

A son. I had a son! Words could not describe the joy I felt as I went to see Belle and meet my child. I walked into the room and saw Belle lying in the bed holding our son.

"Belle, are you alright?" I asked as my guilt returned full force when I saw her.

"Yes," She replied quietly.

"But you were screaming and in so much pain," I said.

"Yes, but it was all worth it. The pain gave me our son," Belle replied and I hurried to the side of the bed.

"Edward, I would like you to meet your son, Landon Edward Masen," Belle said as she handed me our son.

"Landon?" I asked as I gazed down at the tiny miracle that was our son.

"Yes, Landon means open, grassy meadow, so I thought it was an appropriate name," Belle said with a grin, and I nodded in agreement; it was perfect. I continued to gaze at our son, memorizing everything about him. What little hair Landon did have was the same shade of brown that Belle had, and his eyes were bright green, a mirror image of mine.

"He is perfect," I said in a whisper.

"He truly is a miracle," Belle said as I went to sit beside her on the bed.

"I love you so much Belle," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Edward," Belle replied. We were silent after that as we enjoyed our first moments as a family.

RPOV

It was pitch black as Alice and I went yet again to meet with Emmett and Jasper. We had been meeting off and on for the last eight months to strategize, compare notes and enjoy each other's company. Mostly we just enjoyed each other's company, for we had little information about Isabella and Edward to go on.

All of the information we did possess came from Alice; she was good at eavesdropping and going unnoticed when people believed themselves to be speaking in private. We were all horrified a few months prior when she learned that Jacob had discovered Edward and Isabella's location. Alice and I wanted to set out immediately to help them, but the boys quickly nixed that idea. Jasper pointed out the fact that Jacob was likely watching Alice and I, and he was bound to get suspicious if we both disappeared. Alice pointed out that Jacob may already be aware of she and I disappearing each night from the castle, but Jasper believed that it would not concern Jacob since he may also be aware that we were simply meeting two men. As long as that didn't involve Isabella, Edward, or affect our duties in the palace, then he would not give it another thought. Emmett also believed that our efforts may be futile since we did not know their exact location, just that they were staying at a farm a few towns away.

After that, Alice and I monitored Jacob closely, and we discovered that he was planning to wait to confront Edward and Isabella. We found this strange, but were relieved that this gave them time to hopefully get away. We also discovered that Jacob and Tanya were having some fun together, because we heard moans coming from Jacob's room quite frequently; it was disgusting.

Alice and I finally made it to the meadow and were thrilled to see Emmett and Jasper waiting for us. I immediately ran into Emmett's arms while Alice ran into Jasper's. The only time I feel truly safe is when I am wrapped in Emmett's big strong arms.

"Did the two of you hear anything new today?" Emmett asked when we finished our greetings.

"No, just more moaning," Alice said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"What does Tanya see in him?" Jasper asked, "He is about two times older than she." Emmett snorted before answering.

"He is a prince, so it wouldn't matter to her if he was the oldest man on earth." None of us could argue with that so we didn't even try.

"What I don't understand is, how does no one else know what is going on?" Alice wondered aloud.

"You would assume the moaning would give them away," I added.

"People are probably aware, they just don't want to be rude, so they don't bring it up," Jasper said, and it made sense. I had a hard time believing the king and queen would keep quiet if they knew, though. We talked for a little while longer before we decided it was time to part for the night. Emmett gave me small but passionate kiss before we said our goodnights.

Alice and I were once again walking through the darkness and we made sure to hold on to each other's arms. It was easy to lose each other or trip in the dark so I always held on to Alice's hand while she held on to mine.

We arrived at the castle quickly and decided to check on Jacob. We both agreed that if we heard moaning we would just keep walking, for neither of us wanted to hear that. We made it to Jacob's chamber and we each placed an ear against his door.

"Your Highness, that was amazing," Tanya said breathlessly, and Alice made a gagging sound.

"I know," Jacob said, obviously talking more about himself then Tanya. Jacob was an egotistical bastard.

"I love our little rendezvous," Tanya continued, to which Jacob responded with a grunt.

"I have to ask you something," Tanya said.

"What?" Jacob said, and I could tell he was beginning to get annoyed with her.

"It's has been months since you found Edward and Isabella's location. When are you going to act?" Tanya asked, and Alice and I exchanged a worried look as we were both fearful of his answer.

"Soon," was Jacobs's response.

"Soon, as in next month? Or soon, as in next week?" Tanya persisted.

"Hmm," Jacob said, pondering the question, "Do you think they are sufficiently panicked now?" he asked.

"Yes, and I think there is a good chance that Isabella has birthed her baby by now, which may encourage them to get lost again," Tanya replied.

"You may actually have a point," Jacob said, as if shocked that Tanya could make a valid argument for anything. I know I was rather surprised myself by this.

"Don't sound so surprised," Tanya said, hearing the same tone in Jacob's voice that I had.

"I have decided on how soon 'soon' is," Jacob said, ignoring Tanya's last comment.

"And when would that be, my lord?" Tanya asked, and Alice and I grabbed each other's hands for support as we waited for a response.

"Next week," Jacob answered, and this time Tanya did not answer. Moaning filled the air and Alice and I quickly walked away.

"Rosalie, he is going after them next week," Alice said, and I could see fear and terror on her face "What do we do?"

"I don't know," I replied, filled with the same fear and terror, "But we have to think of something and fast."

"I know" I Alice replied and prayed with everything we had that we would come up with something before it was too late.

**AN: Thanks to me beta fnmom68! Sorry to those of you who wanted them to have a girl but boy won on the poll. I actually researched m****edieval baby names and what they mean so I hope you like the name. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	15. Caught

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Fifteen: Caught

IPOV

As I held my newborn son in my arms I wondered what I had done in life to become so blessed. I had a wonderful husband who I was completely in love with, and the most beautiful baby in the world. Don't misunderstand, however; life could never be perfect for me with Jacob on our trail and the disapproval of our families hanging over our heads. At this very moment, however, everything seemed perfect.

I sat on the bed that Edward had made for us in the barn waiting for him to return from the main house. I was still recovering from Landon's arrival, so he had gone to fetch the supper that Charlotte had graciously made for us so that we could dine while I rested. I felt badly that I wasn't able to join Peter and Charlotte for dinner, but they both insisted that I get my rest and not push myself, and I knew they were right. I would need my strength back quickly so that Edward, Landon and I could leave at the soonest possible moment.

After Jacob's unexpected visit, I wanted to leave immediately. But Edward was afraid of what could happen if I traveled in my condition, and honestly we weren't entirely sure if Jacob had discovered we were here or not. Although, since he had most likely seen Twilight, there was a good chance he knew, and was just biding his time. After much debate, we decided we would leave as soon as the baby was born, if we heard nothing more from Jacob before then.

We still hadn't heard anything from Jacob, which caused me to feel a combination of relief and great worry. I was sure he knew we were here, but for some strange reason he wasn't doing anything about it. I could feel the danger we were in and the danger we were putting Charlotte and Peter in the longer we stayed where we were. The urge to flee hit me hard when I thought about Jacob's anger, but I was still so sore that there was no way I could walk or ride a horse. My inability to move in order to protect my family and friends caused an overwhelming feeling of guilt to surface.

"Here we are, love," Edward said as he entered the barn and pulled me from my thoughts.

"Thank you Edward," I said with a small smile as he placed a plate of food in front of me.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he took Landon from my arms so I could eat.

"I feel horribly guilty," I replied, not taking my eyes off my food for I was scared to look in his eyes.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"We should be on the move, getting as far away from Jacob as we can, but I am holding us up," I said.

"Belle, you just gave birth to our child. While I can't say that I know the discomfort you are feeling, I have heard about the, uh… recovery process from Charlotte. It is totally expected for you to be tired and sore," Edward said, "You have no reason to feel guilty."

"I know I have a legitimate reason why I can't travel, but I still feel guilty," I persisted.

"Belle," Edward continued, "What If I was injured or hurt and could not travel? Would you want me to feel guilty?" Edward asked.

"No," I admitted.

"Precisely, love, so please try not to feel stress over this. Having heard for myself what you went through to bring our son into the world, I would never question your strength," he said with a sweet smile on his face. "I have no doubt that it will return to its fullest in due time, and we will leave at the soonest possible moment," Edward promised.

"Alright," I reluctantly agreed, again giving thanks for such a wonderful husband.

"Thank you. Now finish your supper," Edward instructed, and I did.

The next day Edward and I awoke to the sound of our son crying for us. Edward and I wo rked as a team, with me feeding Landon and Edward changing him, and soon he was quiet again. As soon as Landon was quite Edward and held him between us and marveled at how amazing and precious he was. I was thrilled the first time I held Landon and saw that he had Edward's bright green eyes for now I had two pairs or green eyes to get lost in. It also pleased me that Landon had gotten my dark brown hair although I would have loved it if he would have had messy bronze hair as well.

I noticed that Edward had placed his hand next to Landon's, and Landon had reached over and grasped Edward finger with his own tiny ones.

"Hi, little one," Edward said with a brilliant smile on his face as he looked down at their joined hands.

"He really loves you," I said as I rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

"I hope he does," Edward replied.

"Of course he loves you. You are his daddy," I replied and Edward smiled.

"I love you too," Edward said to Landon as he kissed his forehead.

"And I love you too," I added before I too kissed Landon's forehead.

Our peaceful, wonderful moment of quiet contentment was crudely interrupted, and fear raced through my veins when we heard the sound of horses' hooves quickly approaching. Edward and I were silent as we stared into each other's eyes, fear reflected deep within each of us, as we listened to the horses come to a stop.

"Isabella! Edward! I know you are here. Show yourselves!" Jacob's voice bellowed from outside the barn, startling Landon and causing him to cry. Just as I looked down at my son to soothe him, however, the barn door burst open and there stood Jacob, with a sinister grin upon his face.

"Well, well…what a touching family moment," Jacob sneered as he took in the scene of Edward and I as we attempted to calm Landon. I didn't blame Landon for his reaction to hearing our visitor, for I wanted to do the same thing – let my tears flow freely.

"What do you want, Jacob?" Edward asked, fury and fear in his voice.

"A bit informal, aren't we, _commoner_?" Jacob spat, "I expect you to address me with the title to which I was born, and I expect the two of you to pay for what you have done to me," Jacob replied and I had never seen him look so terrifying. Edward was holding Landon, and Jacob took advantage of his position and grabbed my arm, yanking me up with more force than was necessary.

"You two are coming with me now," Jacob growled as he started to pull me out of the barn.

"Let her go!" Edward yelled, but he could do nothing to stop Jacob, for he was still holding Landon.

When we got outside the barn I noticed that Jacob was not alone. He had brought some members of the Royal Guard with him, and they assisted him in throwing me into a cart that was attached to one of the horses.

"Get in the cart with your filthy spawn," Jacob snarled at Edward.

"No," Edward replied.

"You are outnumbered. Either you get in, or I kill your son," Jacob said causing my heart to stop. Edward got in the cart as he realized that Jacob was right. As much as he despised giving in to Jacob, Edward could not put Landon's life in jeopardy.

"What is going on?" Peter said as he and Charlotte came out of the house after hearing the commotion. Jacob turned to face them with a somewhat satisfying smirk on his face.

"You two!" Jacob snarled, "Both of you lied to me the last time I was here, and for that one of you must pay," he said, nodding to one of the guards. In the blink of an eye the guard charged at Peter with his sword and plunged it into his stomach.

"No!" I yelled in horror.

"Well done," Jacob said, looking satisfied, "We shall leave now." The cart began to move as we left. While Edward tried to calm our screaming son, we both took one last look at the couple who had helped us and been our saviors for the past few months. Peter was lying on the ground with blood pooling around him, and Charlotte was sitting next to him sobbing.

Tears started to fall from my own eyes as I realized I had lost a friend, and there was a good chance I would soon be losing my life.

APOV

Rosalie and I set off for the meadow as early as we could the next night. We wanted to get to Jasper and Emmett as fast as we could and inform them of the news we heard the night before. I knew our only option was to find Edward and Bella; I just didn't have a clue as to how we would accomplish that. We made it to the meadow, and I sighed in relief when I saw the boys waiting for us.

"Jasper!" I yelled as I ran into his arms. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie get swept up into Emmett's muscular arms.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, sensing out distress.

"Jacob is going after Edward and Belle this week," Rosalie sobbed from Emmett's arms, " We have to do something."

"We have to find them," Jasper decided.

"Let's go," Emmett agreed.

"I don't think you will be going anywhere," a voice said from the darkness. Chills ran up and down my neck as figures began to move towards us in the dark.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked, "Show yourselves," he then demanded.

"Don't you recognize my voice, ladies?" the voice asked.

"Sam?" Rosalie asked as she recognized the voice of the commander of the Royal Guard.

"Very good, Rosalie," Sam said as he and the other guards made a circle around us. I made out seven dark figures around us and that included Sam. We were outnumbered, and there was no way for us to get away even if we tried to fight. Jasper pulled me closer to his side and before we could think of reacting they pounced on us. I was pulled away from Jasper and two strong arms were dragging me in the direction of the castle. I struggled and tried to break free from the person who was holding me hostage but it was useless for he was ten times stronger than I was.

Soon we were close enough to the castle and I was able to make out the rest of the guard members in the light being cast from it. I was being dragged by Embry and Rosalie was being dragged by Quil. Jasper had two guards with him; Paul and Jared had a hold of each of his arms and were forcing him along; Emmett had Laurent and James pulling him. I guess the boys put up more of a fight, and therefore needed two guards to ensure their cooperation. Sam was watching over everyone, making sure everything was going smoothly.

"We've done nothing wrong. Where are you taking us?" I whimpered.

"Prince Jacob has asked us to show you to your new quarters," Sam explained with an evil smile.

"And just what do the King and Queen think about this?" Rosalie asked.

"Perhaps you should ask them when you see them," Sam said with a snort. Rosalie's face became confused before she decided that silence would be the better option for her at that point. Once we were inside the palace we were pulled down to where the dungeons were. It was cold, damp and the smell of death filled my nostrils. Our guards took us to the cage at the end of the long line of cages. I was surprised to see the cage was already occupied by four other people. I gasped with horror as I recognized the King and Queen, and then realized the other two were Edward's parents. Our guards threw us roughly into the cell before locking the door and leaving us alone with our companions.

"Oh, Your Majesty! However did you end up in here?" I asked as I looked at the King. The Queen had been sobbing and only shook her head as her husband explained their predicament.

"Earlier this evening we heard Jacob discussing his plans for Isabella and Edward," King Phillip said, not able to meet my gaze, "We vehemently disagreed with his plans to harm them and their child, and made our position known. Somehow he has managed to persuade the guard to side with him, and he had them throw us in here so that we could not interfere with his plan."

"Emmett and Jasper, do you know Alice and Rosalie?" Edward's mother asked, noticing the familiarity between us.

"Yes, ma'am," Emmett answered solemnly, "We assisted Edward and Belle when they would meet at night before they left. Once Jasper and I met Rose and Alice, we came every night that we could just to see them," Emmett explained "We owe Belle and Edward our eternal gratitude for introducing us."

"We had nothing to do with them running away, though," I explained, "That was a shock for us too."

"Were they really in love?" Queen Renee asked Rose and me.

"I have never seen two people more in love then those two," Rosalie answered.

"How could we have been so blind, Phillip?" Queen Renee moaned.

"What do you mean, my dear?" King Phillip asked, putting his arm around her in consolation.

"I didn't see how evil Jacob was, and wasn't even aware that my own daughter was in love!" Queen Renee sobbed. None of us said anything for a while after that, as we were all lost in our thoughts. I was completely exhausted, and rested my throbbing head against Jasper's shoulder. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I was awoken by the sound of a baby crying.

I looked around to see the looks of horror on my cellmates' faces as we watched Belle, Edward and their baby get thrown in the cell next to ours.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	16. Arrangements and Hope

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Sixteen: Arrangements and Hope

IPOV

As I was thrown into a cell beneath the main floor of the castle, I held Landon close to me. Edward was thrown into the same cell immediately after us, and then the guards slammed the door and locked it. London was wailing, and I was doing everything in my power to calm him down.

He had cried the entire ride to the castle; it seemed he did not care for the rough cart ride we were forced to take, and I agreed with him. I held back my own tears of grief for my son's discomfort, as well as the discomfort I felt from the guards' lack of consideration for our well being whilst they carried out their assignment of returning us to the life we had left behind.

Edward, sensing my distress, gently took Landon from my arms and began to rock him slowly. It seemed to work and Landon calmed down, apparently affected by the reassuring movement provided by his father.

"Isabella," a voice said quietly from behind me. I whirled around and gasped in shock as I took in the inhabitants of the cage across from ours. My mother, Philip, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and two other people were staring back at me.

"Isabella, my darling daughter," my mother said with deep concern, "are you alright?"

"No, Mother," I replied as tears started to fall from my eyes, "I am most certainly not alright. I don't know how Jacob found us, but he did. And I fear now that we are all subject to his penchant, we all may perish."

"Oh, my dear, I am so sorry," my mother sobbed, "I had no idea how deep Jacob's tendencies towards cruelty ran. Please believe that I never would have pressured you into marrying him if I had known."

"I know," I replied, "I will admit that I was enraged at the time, but I am not angry at you anymore." I couldn't help but look down at Landon when I said this, because he was the reason that I viewed things so differently.

"I love you, my darling Isabella," my mother said, and I wished that there were no bars between us so I could embrace her.

"I love you too, Mother," I replied before resting my head on Edward's shoulder. I looked up at Edward and noticed he was looking worriedly at the two people I did not initially recognize.

"Mother, Father, how did you get here? Did Jacob find you?" Edward asked, clearing up my confusion on their identity. These two people were my family by law, and the other grandparents of my son.

"We came here looking for you. Tanya had discovered who the Isabella was from your letter, and we felt the need to find you," Edward's mother explained.

"Tanya," Edward said through clenched teeth, "Where is she?"

"Tanya and Jacob have become quite _friendly_," Alice replied with a disgusted shudder.

"Wonderful," Edward muttered.

"Apparently, Jacob has managed to gain favor over the Royal Guard now, and he used that power to have us all thrown in here," Philip explained with anger in his eyes.

"How could Jacob get control of the Royal Guard?" I asked in confusion.

"He has convinced them that they would wield more power if they followed his lead, and that his new position could afford them more luxuries and a higher standing among the kingdom," Philip answered, his anger escalating with each word of explanation. After a few minutes of silence, a quite sucking noise filled the air and I glanced down and smiled in spite of our situation. Landon was sucking on one of Edward's outstretched fingers, and his bright green eyes were looking up at Edward's matching ones. Edward smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Landon's forehead.

"May I be introduced to my grandchild?" my mother asked, and I realized we must have been truly distracted to forget something so important.

"Of course," I said as I brought him as close to the bars as I could so they could see him.

"Mother, Philip, and Mr. and Mrs. Masen," I said, addressing Edward's parents directly for the first time, "This is your grandson, Landon Edward Masen." Despite the number of times everyone had glanced at him since our arrival, we heard many "ooh's" and "ahh's."

"He has your hair, Isabella," my mother said.

"And your eyes, Edward," Edward's mother added.

"He has our eyes mother," Edward replied, and as I looked over at Mrs. Masen I realized that she did in fact have the same eyes as Edward and Landon.

"He is amazing," Alice said.

"You two are truly blessed," Rosalie added.

"Thank you," Edward and I replied.

"I cannot believe you are a father," Emmett said as he looked at Edward.

"I know," Edward agreed, "But it's the most amazing thing in the world."

"Congratulations, you two," Jasper said as he looked from Landon to us.

"Thank you, Jasper," I replied.

"Isabella, I believe there is someone else you need to introduce me to," my mother said as she looked at Edward.

"Of course. Mother, this is my husband, Edward," I said as everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"You two are married already?" Alice asked.

"We both wanted to get married before Landon was born, so we managed to have a small and private ceremony a few months ago," I explained.

"Where have you two been this whole time?" Mrs. Masen asked.

"We were staying with a couple whose names were Peter and Charlotte," Edward explained, "They took us in and were wonderful friends to us."

"Jacob was not happy that they helped us, so he had one of the guards run Peter through when we were captured," I explained as tears once again filled my eyes as I remembered the scene.

"Bastard," Philip muttered.

"My last vision of Peter was of him lying on the ground, bleeding to death," I explained as the tears continued to slip from my eyes.

"I am so sorry, Isabella," my mother said, and I knew she was sincere. We fell silent then, but our silence was short lived. Jacob and Tanya entered the dungeon a moment later.

"Hello Edward," Tanya said dryly when they came to a stop in front of our cage.

"Tanya," Edward spat.

"It so great to see you again," Tanya sneered.

"I'm afraid I cannot return that sentiment," Edward replied.

"Now that I have given you a chance to enjoy your reunion with everyone, you two have a problem that must be dealt with," Jacob said as he glared as Edward and I. I assumed he meant the betrayal we had committed.

"What would that be?" Edward asked.

"Your little brat," Jacob said as he turned his glare to Landon. I could tell that Edward wanted to rip Jacob's head off for calling our son a brat, and I was having similar thoughts myself.

"Never call my son a brat," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"He cannot stay in this cell with you," Jacob continued as if he hadn't heard Edward.

"What do you mean? Where else is he supposed to go?" I asked in horror.

"That is up to you. You have thirty minutes to make arrangements for him," Jacob explained while he unlocked the cell that I was in, "If you don't return in thirty minutes I will kill someone in that cell." Jacob pointed to the cell containing our friends and family.

"I would hurry if I were you," Jacob said as he held open the door. Edward and I rushed out the door and up the stairs.

"Where should we take him?" Edward asked.

"Charlotte is grieving and too far away for us to return in time. We need to bring Landon to Carlisle and Esme," I replied instantly, as I thought of the only two people left who could help us.

EPOV

Jacob Black was a cold-hearted bastard who deserved to die a very painful death. First, he locked my friends and family in a cage. Then, he degraded my son and forced Belle and me to give him away, and I was sure that during that time he was planning my death. I wanted nothing more than to rip him limb from limb, but instead I was forced to comply with his demands and hope that somehow my family and friends would survive his wrath.

Belle and I were running through the hallways of the castle, trying desperately to get to Carlisle and Esme's quarters in time. As we ran, Belle had explained that Carlisle was the royal physician and his wife, Esme, was a chamber maid. The way Belle spoke of them, I knew they would help us and look after our son.

Once we made it to their chamber I knocked loudly on the door. The door flew open and revealed a blonde haired man in his thirties.

"Princess," he said in shock.

"May we come in Carlisle, please?" Belle begged.

"Of course," Carlisle replied as he stepped aside to let us in.

As we walked in I noticed a women with a worried expression on her face and I realized that she must be Esme.

"Princess Isabella, what is going on?" Esme asked as she looked from me to Belle to Landon.

"Jacob found us and brought us back here, then threw us in a cell," Belle explained, "Now he wants Edward and me to get rid of our son, Landon."

"We were hoping you could look after him for us," I finished.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but you are the only two people left that I trust," Belle pleaded, "Jacob has taken over the Royal Guard, thrown our friends and family into a cell, and will surely kill us as soon as he can." Belle was sobbing by the time she finished explaining our situation, and I pulled her and Landon into my arms to try and sooth her. I don't know how much I help I was, as I could barely keep it together myself.

"Of course we will help you," Esme said as she looked over at her husband who I noticed had a very thoughtful look on his face.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Esme asked, and I realized I wasn't the only one who noticed his distant look.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I may have more than one way to help them," Carlisle answered as he walked over to a cupboard and began rummaging through it.

"What are you looking for, Carlisle?" Belle asked.

"Your Highness, is it safe to assume that you are aware that in addition to medicine I also dabble a bit in potions?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Belle replied looking confused.

"Many years ago I developed a potion. I think, if used correctly, it may help you," Carlisle answered as he finally found the jar he was looking for.

"How will it help us?" Belle asked.

"It will give you a second chance at life," Carlisle said with a sly grin.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not quite understanding what he was talking about.

"It doesn't stop you from dying, but it will bring you back from death," Carlisle explained.

"So we could die, but then wake up again?" I asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly," Carlisle said, "I'm not sure how long it could take for you to re-enter this world again, it could be ten years or it could be a hundred."

"So, basically, if we take this potion, we come back to life sometime in the future?" I asked, wanting to make sure I completely understood what he was telling us.

"Yes," Carlisle said, looking relieved that I understood.

"Are you sure it works?" Belle asked looking skeptical.

"No. I won't guarantee that it will work. But from what I've heard of your situation, it's the best chance you have of staying together," Carlisle replied, and somehow I knew he was right.

"Have you given it to anyone else?" Belle asked.

"Esme and I have both taken some," Carlisle said before looking Belle straight in the eye, "And I also gave some to your father."

"What?" Belle gasped.

"I treated him when he was wounded, and when it looked like he wasn't going to pull through I gave him some of the elixir," Carlisle explained.

"So, if I drink this, I could not only be with Edward and my son again, but I could see my father as well?" Belle asked.

"It's possible," Carlisle answered. Belle and I looked at each other for a second before I reached out and took the bottle from Carlisle's outstretched hand.

"You will each just need one sip," Carlisle said before I raised the bottle to my mouth. I took a sip before handing it to Belle, and watched her do the same. It was then that I realized that our time must surely almost be up.

"Belle, we must go," I said as I looked at my son and tears rushed to my eyes. Belle nodded, and tried to hand the bottle back to Carlisle who refused to take it.

"Bring it with you," he said, "Give it to your family and your friends." Belle handed the bottle to me and I quickly slipped it into the pocket of my trousers. Esme came to stand next to me so she could take Landon from Belle.

"I love my beautiful baby boy," Belle said as looked down at Landon with tears falling down her cheeks. Belle kissed his forehead before handing him to me so I could say my goodbye.

"I love you, son. You are the most precious gift I have ever been given," I said as my own tears fell. I kissed his forehead before handing him over to Esme.

"We will look after him and remind him everyday how special his parents are," Esme said as she, too, began to cry. Belle hugged both Esme and Carlisle and kissed Landon one more time before turning to me.

"Thank you for everything," I told them sincerely.

"We would do anything for you," Carlisle said, and his wife nodded. I grabbed Belle's hand, took one last heartbreaking look at my son, and turned to open the door.

I opened the door and we were once again hurrying through halls to get back to our cell, and what remained of our life.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	17. Last Moments

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Seventeen: Last Moments

IPOV

Edward and I ran back to the dungeon as quickly as we could. Having one of our family members or friends killed because we were late was the last thing we wanted. Having just said goodbye to my son whom I had only met a few days ago was hard enough; I didn't think I could possibly take any further grief.

Jacob was, of course, waiting for us when we returned. I didn't miss the look of disappointment on his face when he realized we had returned on time.

"You arrived with only seconds to spare," he spat before throwing us back in our cage and locking the door.

"Now you have no reason to hurt them," I huffed, still catching my breath and gesturing to the other cell and its occupants.

"They are safe," Jacob said before adding, "for now." Without another word he turned on his heel and swiftly left the dungeon. As soon as he was out of sight I turned and buried my face in Edward's chest while sobs overtook my body.

"I miss him terribly," I sobbed.

"I do too," Edward replied, knowing I was speaking of Landon. A moment later I realized Edward was sobbing as well, and for a few moments we just held and consoled each other. Our friends and family watched us helplessly but remained silent, giving us a moment to grieve. I was grateful for their consideration while I recovered. Edward shifted and the bottle in his pocket bumped against my thigh causing me to gasp.

"Edward, the potion," I said while attempting to compose myself.

"What?" he asked, still caught up in his emotions.

"Carlisle's potion. They have to drink it," I whispered urgently, causing him to snap back into reality.

"I nearly forgot," Edward said as he removed the bottle from his pocket.

"You must drink this," I said as Edward stretched his arm though the bars of our cage. Emmet lifted his arm to reach for the bottle but Jasper stopped him.

"Don't try it, Emmett," Jasper said.

"Why can't I grab it?" Emmett asked, looking confused.

"Your arm is too big. It will get stuck in the bars, and that is the last thing we need," Jasper explained before sticking his own arm through the bars and grasping the bottle.

"What is this?" Jasper asked as he examined the bottle.

"It's a potion that Carlisle concocted," I explained.

"I always knew he did more than practice medicine," my mother said, shaking her head.

"What does it do?" Jasper asked.

"It gives you a second chance at life," I answered, which caused everyone to look at me with confused expressions on their faces.

"Jacob has no intention of leaving us all alive. However, if you drink this, you will get to come back and live again sometime in the future," Edward elaborated.

"Are you sure it works?" Philip asked, looking skeptically at the bottle.

"No. But it's the only chance we have," I said, hoping beyond all hope they would drink it.

Jasper nodded and pulled the stopper out of the bottle before taking a small sip. Jasper passed the bottle to Alice who took a drink and passed it to Emmett. Rosalie drank from the bottle after Emmett handed it to her and then passed it to my mother.

My mother was only able to take the tiniest of sips before one of the guards came thundering down the stairs. The sudden loud noise caused my mother to jump and drop the bottle; we all watched in horror as the bottle hit the stone floor and shattered.

"Your dinner," the guard said as he threw stale bread into our cells before thundering back up the stairs.

"What do we do?" I asked in terror as I stared at the broken bottle and puddle of liquid on the floor, "There is no way for us to get more".

"It's alright dear," Edward's mother said soothingly.

"How is it alright?" Edward asked from beside me.

"We have lived our lives, Edward. We do not need to live them again," Edward's mother replied.

"But…" Edward tried to protest but his mother cut him off.

"No, sweetheart. You children deserve the chance to live, for you have barely seen what life has to offer."

"Maybe if there was some way we could…" Edward began, and I could tell he was fighting back tears.

"Son, I have had a full life, and I am content," Edward's mother said, and all the other adults nodded in agreement.

"Mother, did you drink any of the potion before it spilled?" I asked in desperation.

"Just a drop, but I doubt it will have any effect," my mother said, "It does not matter though, for I agree with Elizabeth's assessment. I have lived my life, and am happy you have been given a chance to live yours."

We were silent then for we knew there was nothing we could do and arguing would do us no good. Edward held me for the night as I tried to sleep, but sleep would not come; I was plagued with thoughts of our son and his wellbeing.

"Good morning," a voice snarled waking me from what little slumber I achieved. I cracked open an eye and found Jacob staring at me with a vicious gleam in his eye.

"I hope you enjoyed you last night together," Jacob said as he glared at me and Edward, "Today you will pay for your betrayal." Edward held me tighter but we said nothing as fear overtook us.

"On your feet," Jacob barked, and we complied knowing that a fight would be useless. Jacob unlocked the door barked at us to follow him. As we walked towards the stairs I turned back and took one last look at my family and my friends. Everyone had tears in their eyes and they watched helplessly as we were lead to our death.

We walked through the deserted castle in silence, holding onto each other, for there was nothing left to say. After what felt like seconds, we arrived at one of the castle towers. I gasped in horror when I saw what had been set up inside. A guillotine sat waiting to deliver our death. Tanya was also waiting in the room, and when she saw Jacob she walked over and laced her fingers through his.

"Who dies first?" Tanya asked with a sick kind of glee.

"He will die first," Jacob answered as he pointed to Edward, "That way Isabella can watch her beloved die." I wanted to yell and protest, but grief and sorrow swamped my body, rendering me helpless. Edward held me as tight as was possible, and I knew he felt the same.

"I refuse to soil my clothing or self with the likes of their blood, so I shall fetch a guard," Jacob said, "I'll return in a moment." Tanya moved to go with him, but he shook his head and pointed to us.

"You stay here and watch them," Jacob ordered. He left the room and Edward and I turned towards each other, completely forgetting Tanya's presence in the room.

"Edward, I am so sorry," I sobbed.

"Belle, this isn't your fault," Edward protested.

"Yes it is. If you hadn't fallen in love with me, you wouldn't be facing Jacob and death," I said as I buried my face in Edward's shirt.

"Belle, listen to me," Edward said, tipping my face up so I could see him, "Jacob is not your fault. You wanted nothing to do with him."

"But…" I tried to protest, but Edward cut me off.

"No. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if I hadn't met you," Edward said passionately, "I love you more than anything, and I have no regrets."

"Neither do I," I said, and I realized then how true it was. Loving Edward was the greatest thing that ever happened to me, and I couldn't regret it.

"I love you Belle," Edward said as he lowered his mouth to mine.

"I love you too," I whispered as his lips gently met my own.

We were pulled apart by Tanya who noisily cleared her throat, for she was clearly not happy with our display.

"Remember, this isn't really goodbye," Edward whispered as Jacob and the guard entered the room. James, the guard, pulled Edward away from me and dragged him to the menacing machine in the corner of the room. James forcefully shoved Edward's head in the hole, and I turned away as my body shuddered with the knowledge of what was happening.

"Good bye Edward," Tanya sneered before grabbing me and forcing me to turn and watch. Tanya had no control over my eyes, so I snapped them shut just as James released the blade. I heard nothing, but knew in my heart that my husband was gone.

Tanya let go of me and I was thrown into the arms of James, who drug me to the machine that would cause my death. I opened my eyes for the first time since Edward had died, and nearly lost the contents of my stomach. Edward's body was slumped on the floor, and in a basket nearby I saw a tuft of bronze hair sticking up. I quickly snapped my eyes shut once more as I was shoved into the hole in a similar fashion as Edward had been.

My last thoughts were of Edward and Landon and how much I loved them. I heard the sound of the rushing blade before everything went black.

JPOV

Those who betrayed me were dead; it was over and I could now live my life in peace. Over the next few days I had the others killed, and each death gave me pleasure. King Philip and Queen Renee were first, and I had never felt more powerful than I had in that moment. The bastard's parents were next, followed by his two friends. I saved Isabella's ladies in waiting for last, for I figured waiting was what they were good at.

On one of my trips to the dungeon I noticed a shattered bottle on the floor. I examined the pieces and discovered a C burned into the stopper. Instantly, I knew the royal physician and I were in dire need of a conversation. After all of the betrayers had paid their price I made my way to Carlisle's quarters. I pounded on the door until it cracked open and the man I was looking for appeared.

"What did you give them?" I spat, not wanting to waste time.

"Excuse me?" he said, looking baffled, which only caused me to roll my eyes and hold up my discovery.

"I'll ask you again," I said between clenched teeth, "What did you give them?"

"Just something to calm their nerves," he answered, and I knew he was lying. Just as I was about to call him on his deceit, a cry filled the air. A smile appeared on my face as I realized I had discovered the location of Isabella and Edward's child. I barged into the room and found the doctor's wife in the midst of soothing the crying babe.

"Let's try this one more time," I said as I pulled my sword from the holder at my side and stood closer to his wife and their recent acquisition, "What did you give them?" Carlisle looked torn between wanting to protect Edward and Isabella and wanting to protect their child and his wife.

"I would speak only the truth if I were you," I said, inching closer to the woman and the baby, 'We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"It was a potion I made," Carlisle answered with fear in his eyes.

"Yes, that much I gathered. What did it do?" I said, losing my patience.

"It gives them a second chance at life," he replied as he took a step closer to his wife.

"Don't move," I barked out causing him to freeze, "What do you mean, 'a second chance at life'?"

"They will live again," he said quietly.

"What?" I roared in outrage.

"I don't know when, but at some point in the future they will live again," he clarified.

"Give it to me," I ordered.

"What?" he asked, causing me to place the sword at his wife's neck.

"Don't play with me," I said with a glare, "I know you have more."

"Enlighten me as to why I should give it to you," he demanded.

"If you don't, I will kill your wife and the child while you watch," I said, and had the satisfaction of watching him gulp in fear. "If you give it to me, I will let the three of you live, provided that you leave and never return."

With shaky hands Carlisle went to a cupboard and began to search for the right bottle.

"Don't even think of giving me something other than what you gave them," I said, for I knew he was bound to try something, "I will be testing what you give me on a guard first to observe the consequences."

After a minute Carlisle found what he had been searching for. I quickly grabbed the bottle from his outstretched hand.

"Go now," I said as I replaced my sword in the holder, "I do not wish to see that child ever again." With that, I turned and left, making my way to where I knew the guards were. Once I found them I pulled Sam aside.

"Take a sip of this," I ordered.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Don't ask questions. Just do as you are ordered," I commanded.

"Yes, Your Highness," Sam replied before taking a sip of the liquid. I waited several minutes before speaking up.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Fine," he replied.

"Not unwell?" I asked.

"No," he replied looking puzzled.

"Excellent," I replied. Sam was not ill, so I decided it must be safe to drink. I did however test it on several other guard members just to be sure. When Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, James and Laurent didn't show any signs of illness, I knew for certain it was safe.

I quickly made my way to my quarters where I knew Tanya would be waiting. When I entered the room her gaze immediately fell to the bottle in my hand.

"What is that?" Tanya asked.

"This is our future," I replied before explaining exactly what it did.

"Give it to me," Tanya said as she ripped it from my hand and took a greedy sip.

"For that, you must be punished," I said with a sly grin and lust filled eyes, "But first I must take a drink." I grabbed the bottle from her hand and quickly swallowed what was left. Once I was finished I threw the bottle behind me and punished Tanya severely. Afterwards, as Tanya lay panting next to me, a smile crept on to my face. I drifted off to sleep and dreamt of the ways I would destroy Edward and Isabella when we were reunited once again.

**AN: Ok people this is the last chapter of Then! I kinda feel like a bitch for chopping Edward's head off but then I remember that there is going to be a sequel and I feel better. You heard right there is going to be a sequel and it will be called Now. I will post an AN in this story when the first chapter is up. On to the thank yous. First a huge thank you to my beta, you rock Jenn thanks for all your help on this story :) A huge thank you to those of you who read and reviewed this story it means the world to me that people actually like what I write so thank you! See you guys soon! REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	18. Sequel

**Chapter 1 of the sequel is now up, it's called Now. I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
